Pen Pals
by abbymickey24
Summary: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.
1. Chapter 1 of 5

**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: Penpals**

 **Written for: ifyouweremine**

 **Written By: abbymickey24**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Prompt used: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

 **Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, gem_del_mar. Without her pushing and helping, I don't know if I would have finished this on time.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **-P-**

 _ **September 14, 2012**_

Bella Swan listens intently as Mr. Masen tells the class about their 9th grade English project. Most of the students are grumbling as they draw the name of their pen pal for the next nine months, but not Bella. She's excited and happily draws the name Jasper Whitlock. All day she is eager to get home and as soon as she's through the door she heads straight for her laptop.

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: Hi**

 _So...hi. I guess I'm your penpal this year. My English teacher, Mr. Masen, said that I had to email you first, so here I am. This month's theme is getting to know each other. We're supposed to tell about ourselves: what we look like, where we live, our families, our schools, our friends, and our favorites, so here goes..._

 _My name is Bella, I just turned 15 yesterday actually, and I'm in the 9th grade at Forks High School. I'm short, standing just around five feet. I have long brown hair that I usually always wear in a ponytail and brown eyes._

 _I live in Forks, Washington. It's a really small town about four hours northwest of Seattle and nothing ever happens except for rain. It always rains or snows. Very rarely, do we have a sunny day. We have no stop lights, and no fast food except a Subway. The next biggest town is about forty-five minutes away._

 _My family consists of just me and my dad, Charlie. He grew up here and has been the police chief for the last seven years. My mom left before I turned a year and I haven't seen or heard from her since then._

 _I like my school. It's not big at all, but that's what I like about it; you can't get lost. Our team mascot is the Spartans and our colors are navy blue and gold. I like my teachers, and have known them my whole life._

 _I don't have any friends as I have a hard time talking to people. Plus, the people at my school aren't my idea of what friends should be like._

 _Now, for my favorites. Mr. Masen gave us a list, and said to tell why each thing is our favorite._

 _Candy-Caramel Apple suckers. They're these green apple suckers that have a caramel coating on the outside. You used to could only find them at Halloween, but now they're everywhere. Well, not here. I have to wait until I go to Port Angeles or Seattle to get them._

 _Color-Blue because it's the color of the sky when we have a sunny day._

 _My favorite book and movie are the same, To Kill a Mockingbird. I don't know why I like them, I just do. I've read the book probably five times and I've seen the movie about six, since I own it._

 _School subject is English. I even love this pen pal project that our teachers are making us do. I love to read and write, so it fits me perfectly because reading is my favorite hobby._

 _My favorite animal is a turtle. I like that their home is with them all the time and that they can live for so long._

 _Food and drink is tacos and Dr. Pepper. Unfortunately, there is no good place to get tacos around here, so I have to make them myself. I like the sweetness of Dr. Pepper and we always have some in the fridge, since it's also my dad's favorite._

 _My favorite article of clothing I have is an old Forks Police hoodie of my dad's. It's so comfortable and keeps me warm, but because it was my dad's it also makes me feel safe._

 _My favorite TV show is The Big Bang Theory and my favorite character is Sheldon. I think he's so funny._

 _Band or musician is Maroon 5 because I love Adam Levine. I would love to see them in concert._

 _I don't have a favorite sport, since I'm clumsy. I trip over and walk into everything I possibly can. I've had a few broken bones and a lot of stitches, and even a concussion. Most of which was caused from P.E._

 _My favorite holiday is Halloween. I think because I like the thought of being someone else for a little while. Plus, free candy._

 _And lastly, my favorite quote...I live in my own little world, but it's okay they know me here. It kind of fits with who I am._

 _All right, I think that's it. I'm excited to hear from you. I will talk to you next month._

 _Bella_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject:(re) Hi**

 _Hi._

 _Telling you about myself is easy, so here I go…_

 _My name is Jasper and I'm 14 for a few more months. My birthday is a week before Christmas on the 21st. I'm tall for my age and my mom thinks I'll be over six foot by the time I stop growing. I have dirty blond hair, and green eyes._

 _I live in Saint Jo, Texas and it's pretty small too. Not much happens here either unless you count cows getting out of their fences. I think we have a stoplight, but no fast food. We're about two hours north of Dallas and Fort Worth, so we only go there when we have to. But our property is right on the Oklahoma line, so we sometimes go over there to town as well._

 _My family is myself, my grandpa-Nathan, my dad-Samuel, my mom-Maria, and my little sister-Rosalie. She's only seven, but really sweet. We all live together on a ranch called Riverbend where we raise horses and cattle for sale._

 _My high school is actually the middle school too. It's 7th-12th grade and only has like 300 kids in the whole thing. Our mascot is the Panthers and our colors are burgundy and grey._

 _I have a best friend named Peter, and a few other good friends named Mike, Tyler, and Alec. We hang out riding horses or playing video games._

 _Now for my favorites…_

 _I love all candy, but my favorite is Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I could eat them everyday._

 _My favorite color is green but I don't know why. I just like it._

 _My favorite book is any of the Harry Potter books, but don't tell anyone. I just think being a wizard would be cool._

 _The movie is The Fast and The Furious because it has awesome cars and Michelle Rodriquez._

 _My favorite subject is History because I like learning about the past. I do like this assignment though and my English teacher, Mr. Cullen._

 _Favorite animal is a horse because I'm around them everyday, and my favorite hobby is horseback riding. It's a lot of fun to gallop across a field._

 _My favorite food and drink is barbecue and sweet tea because I'm a southern boy. I think it's mandatory for those to be our favorites._

 _My article of clothing is my cowboy boots. See above for why._

 _Our TV show is the same, but my favorite character is Penny because she's pretty._

 _My favorite musician is Johnny Cash. I wish I could have gotten to see him in concert, but he died when I was two. However, my grandpa wakes us up on Saturday with his record. And we spend the morning listening to him while we eat breakfast._

 _My favorite sport is all of them, but if I have to chose one it would be baseball. I can play most positions except pitcher, but I prefer shortstop as it tends to be the most exciting._

 _Our holiday is the same too, but it's because I can scare my sister without getting in trouble. The free candy is nice though._

 _For my quote it's something my dad and grandpa say all the time...Success is the shadow of hard work. They believe you earn what you have and I like the thought of it._

 _Okay, that's it for me. It was nice to meet you, Bella, and Happy Belated Birthday. I will email next month with our October theme. Have a nice weekend._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **October 19, 2012**_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject: Happy Halloween**

 _Happy Halloween! I know it's early, but we won't email again before the day. I also know I'm supposed to tell you the theme for this month, but I wanted to ask you something first. I asked Mr. Cullen if it was okay to and he said as long as it went along with the theme, I could._

 _That worked since I wanted to know what you are going to be and what you are doing on that night?_

 _I'm going to be a zombie and I'm going to a party at my friend Peter's house. His parents are letting us create a haunted house in their barn, so we're going to have that for people to walk through and then we're going to have some food, music, and hay rides after. It should be fun._

 _Now, for the theme...we're supposed to tell each other what we're afraid of. Mr. Cullen said we had to provide a funny fear and a more serious one and then tell why we're afraid of them._

 _For my funny fear, it's vampires. I know they aren't real, but I have a recurring nightmare where I'm out on my horse alone in the middle of the night and I run into a vampire named Maria. She pulls me off my horse and just before she bites me I always wake up. Granted, I only have it when I'm in trouble with my mom and her name is Maria, so maybe I'm just afraid of her._

 _My serious one is I'm afraid of disappointing my grandpa and my dad. I know they expect me to take over running the ranch when I'm older, but I'm not sure if that's what I want. I'm afraid that if I decide that I want to do something else they'll hate me. My great grandpa started the ranch, so it's been run by my family for years and years. If I don't take over I don't know who will, and while I like working on it now, I don't know if I will when I get older._

 _Okay, I don't know what else to say so I'm going to go. I look forward to your reply._

 _Jasper_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: (re): Happy Halloween**

 _Happy Halloween to you too! And it's okay if it's early. :)_

 _I'm going to be a police officer. Dad ordered me a uniform and it came in last week. He also got me my own baton, handcuffs, and badge. He won't let me have a gun, but that's a good thing since I'd probably shoot myself with it. I'm not doing anything other than handing out candy. Dad has to work to make sure no one acts stupid, so I always stay home. I carved a couple of pumpkins already and I'll attach a picture of them so you can see. Mr. Masen said no pictures, but I think he just meant of us. If I'm wrong I'll take responsibility, but I'm really proud of them. For one, they turned out really good if I do say so myself, but I also didn't cut myself so that's always a plus._

 _Your party sounds fun. I've never been to a haunted house before, but I've always wanted to go. Maybe next year I can talk dad into letting me do one here or at least take me to Seattle where I know there are some._

 _As for my fears...the funny one is werewolves. Like you I know they aren't real, but late at night you can sometimes hear the wolves howling. I've seen wolves in books and on tv, but hearing them all in a chorus of noise I can't help but imagine these huge hulking animals hunting people to change or kill. I've freaked myself out more times than I can count during a full moon._

 _My serious fear is something happening to my dad. He's all I have and the thought of him not being here scares me so much. Forks is a really safe town, with only the occasional teenager getting out of hand or speeder, but I worry that some drifter will come through or he'll be coming home one night from work and something will happen and then he's just gone. I don't know what I'd do without him._

 _Before I go, I want to remark on your serious fear. While you dad and grandpa might be disappointed, I don't think they could ever hate you._

 _All right, I will talk to you next month. Have fun on Halloween and be safe._

 _Bella_

 **-P-**

 _ **November 23, 2012**_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: Thanksgiving**

 _Happy Gobble Gobble Day! :) In a week anyway. LOL_

 _I hope your Halloween and party was fun. Mine was good, we had a lot of trick or treaters, but I didn't run out of candy. And, dad said no one got too out of hand; just a few eggers that he caught. I laughed when I heard who because they're two guys at school who always cause issues and never seem to get in trouble. They had to clean up the mess they made and have to do some community service on the weekends until the first of the year._

 _Anyway, on to this month's theme. Because it's Thanksgiving we have to tell what we're thankful for._

 _For me, it's dad. He was nineteen when I was born and twenty when my mom left. He was fresh out of the police academy and had no clue what to do with a baby. He could have given me up for adoption, but he chose not to. He chose to keep me and show me what being a parent meant and that he would love me unconditionally. He's an amazing dad, selfless and caring. He makes sure that I have everything I could possibly want or need. He's never made me feel like I was a burden to him growing up, even though things weren't always easy._

 _Okay, it's not a lot this time, but I knew they wouldn't all be as long as the first one. I'll see you next month._

 _Bella_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject: (re) Thanksgiving**

 _Happy Turkey Day! (in a few days)_

 _The party was awesome. We scared all of the girls that came and had a few crying. My best friend fell off the wagon into a big pile of cow crap, while he was trying to flirt. It was the best night ever._

 _I'm glad your night was good and your dad was able to catch the troublemakers. Don't tell my friends I said that, since it would probably lose me some cool points. I mean, I'm up for making trouble sometimes, but not when it causes other people stress, like having to clean up dried egg would._

 _Now, what am I thankful for? That's easy, it's my family._

 _I know that no matter what I may do they will always be there and love me. They've shown me that family is the most important thing and each one has taught me things that I could never learn anywhere or from anyone else. I'm grateful for each day I have them in my life._

 _All right, I think that's it. I'll see you next time._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **December 21, 2012**_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject: Christmas**

 _Merry Christmas?, Happy Hanukkah?, Happy Kwanzaa?, Happy Holidays? Not really sure how you celebrate, so I figured I'd cover everything._

 _This month's theme is pretty straight forward. We're supposed to tell each other what gift we've received is our favorite and what traditions we do to get ready for the holiday._

 _For my gift, it was my horse, Midas. I got him when I was 5. He's a palomino, blond with a blond mane and tail, and big. We have two barns full of horses, but he was the first one that was strictly my own and while I have more than him that are just mine now, he'll always be my favorite. We're so used to each other that most of the time I don't even have to do anything. He can just seem to sense my mood and know what I need to either brighten my day or help me relax._

 _Our traditions are very stereotypical. A week before Christmas, we all go out on a Sunday afternoon and cut down our Christmas tree and then spend that night decorating it while we drink hot chocolate and eat cookies, a fire going in the fireplace._

 _Christmas Eve is the Whitlock family Christmas party, that almost the whole town shows up at. Mom has it catered and we spend the night laughing and talking with friends. There is sleigh rides, even though there is usually no snow to be found, hot chocolate, cookies, candy, and popcorn._

 _Christmas Day is family only all day. We open presents and then have a big breakfast before dinner that night with mom's special snowball cookies for dessert. If you don't know what they are, they're these round balls of cookies filled with pecans and then once cooked they're rolled in powdered sugar. Christmas day is the only time she makes them and we look forward to them every year._

 _Okay, I guess that's it for this month. I'll talk to you next year._

 _Jasper_

 _P.S. I've attached a picture of Midas._

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: (re) Christmas**

 _First, Happy Birthday! And second, Merry Christmas._

 _Your gift is pretty cool. I don't know anyone who's ever been given a horse before, even though most little girls want a pony at some point. And by most I mean not me._

 _I love your traditions too, and those cookies your mom makes sound amazing. I might have to find a recipe and try my hand at making them sometime._

 _As for my gift, it was my first bike when I was eight. I remember it was all I wanted that year and it had to be perfect, hot pink with streamers, a bell, and a basket. I remember being so excited when I found it in front of the Christmas tree. There was snow on the ground and more falling, but dad took me out as soon as I was dressed and taught me to ride it that day. Of course, I've outgrown it now, but it's still sitting in our little shed out back because I can't bare to give it away._

 _Our traditions are a little smaller. We have a fake tree, I usually decorate by myself sometime after Thanksgiving. Christmas Eve, I make sugar cookies for the guys that work with dad. And then Christmas Day we open presents before going over to his best friend's house for dinner._

 _That's it. I know it's simple compared to yours, but there is no one but us._

 _Alright, I guess I'll go now. Happy Birthday again and I'll talk you next year. :)_

 _Bella_

 _P.S. Midas is beautiful and looks so sweet._

 **-P-**

 _ **January 4, 2013**_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject: Happy New Year**

 _Happy New Year and thank you for the Birthday wishes last month. It was awesome turning 15 finally, even though I failed my learner's test once before I finally passed. I should have listened to mom and studied more. Oh well, I have them now and she actually lets me drive when we go into town._

 _I hope your Christmas was good, but I do have to say something. From your comment about your traditions being simpler than mine, the way it came off is that you seemed to almost be apologizing for it. If that wasn't how you meant it, then ignore the next sentence. However if it was, then please don't ever apologize for something like that. They're your traditions and it makes you who you are and even though we've only shared a handful of emails, I like who you are._

 _And thank you about Midas. He a good horse, but sweet...I don't know if I'd go that far. He can be, don't get me wrong, but as he gets older he's getting more temperamental. He still has no problem anticipating my needs, but when he doesn't want to do something...yeah, it's like telling my little sister she can't do something. He stomps his foot and shakes his head and gives me this look that clearly says I don't think so buddy. It's pretty funny unless I need him to cooperate with me._

 _Okay, now onto January's theme. This month is all about New Year's resolutions. If we make any and if so what they are._

 _Mine is to not be a pain in the butt to mom when she gets me up in the morning and to get a girlfriend. On the first one, I grumble and groan and she has to keep coming back in to see if I'm out of bed yet. I know it drives her crazy, and keeps her from doing the things she needs to get done in the morning. On the second one, all my friends have girlfriends now and I feel a little left out, plus their ribbing sucks._

 _Alright, see you next month._

 _Jasper_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: (re) Happy New Year**

 _Happy New Year and you're welcome. I laughed at you failing, but only because I did the same-failed the first time. Dad didn't understand at all, since he's a cop and has had a driving book for me since I turned 13. I just got nervous though and second guessed myself. Although, he doesn't let me ever drive. Granted, the only car we have is his police cruiser so I don't think I'm allowed._

 _I didn't mean for my words to come off like that, but looking back at what and how I wrote it, I can see how someone would see it that way. Thank you for pointing it out. I promise I won't apologize for the traditions dad and I have because I do love them. And I like who you are too. :)_

 _New Year's Resolutions...I usually don't make any, but this year was different. I don't know if it's because I'm getting older and know eventually I won't be in this small town where everyone knows me or because I'm starting to realize that my closest friend lives in Texas (if you consider us friends, that is), but I want to try to be more outgoing. I see the girls at school making plans for sleepovers or trips to the mall and you've talked about hanging out with your friends and I kinda feel like I'm missing out. I haven't actually talked to anyone at school yet, though. I don't really know how to. That's sad isn't it?_

 _Bella_

 **-P-**

 _ **February 14, 2013**_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: Love**

 _Happy Valentine's Day, even though I think it's the most pointless holiday ever. It's not because I don't have a boyfriend either. I mean why do people need a day to tell someone they love them. Shouldn't they being doing that every day?_

 _Whatever though, it's the theme for this month. We have to tell what we think love means to us._

 _To me it's finding someone you don't want to live your life without. You see on TV people saying find someone you can't live without, but really that makes no sense. You lived without them before you met them, so obviously you can live without them. But finding someone you don't want to live without is different._

 _It's being there for someone at their best and their worst. It's doing things for others without wanting anything in return and being kind to someone you care about._

 _That's my definition anyway. On a side note though, I don't believe in love at first sight or second or even third sight. It takes time getting to know and opening your heart to someone._

 _Okay, I'm glad that is over. I'll talk to you next month._

 _Bella_

 _P.S. How are the resolutions coming? Mine, not so well._

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject:(re) Love**

 _Happy Valentine's Day and yeah, I don't love this theme either and think it's a pointless holiday as well. And I agree on the love at first sight thing too._

 _But like you said, it's the theme so here is my definition…_

 _Love-It's bringing flowers home to your wife and daughter just because you thought they were pretty and would make them smile. It's dancing with your wife when you think the kids are in bed. It's getting up and making breakfast at five in the morning, so your husband can eat before he goes to work. It's making snowball cookies on Christmas. It's helping your little sister with homework because you know your parents are tired and it's your sister giving you a hand drawn snowflake for your birthday because she thought you'd like it._

 _Yeah, I realize that all that applies to my family, but what is a better definition for love than family or friends._

 _Alright, that's it. I will talk to you later._

 _Jasper_

 _P.S. The resolutions are sorta there. On the mom one, I'm doing better but not every morning works out (usually Mondays), but the girlfriend thing, it not going well at all. I realized after I made it and started back to school that there is a serious lack of girls I'd want to call my girlfriend there. The single ones and most of the ones with boyfriends (including my friends' girlfriends) are focused only of getting out of the small town, clothes, and makeup. It's annoying._

 _P.S.S. I consider us friends. :)_

 **-P-**

 _ **March 8, 2013**_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject: Lucky Charms**

 _Ahh March you are upon us once again. Where the only good thing that is happening is Spring Break in two weeks. LOL Granted, the only plans I have are working with dad and grandpa so it won't be much of a break._

 _Oh, and emailing you, that is always good too._

 _Since there isn't much going on, I'm going to get right to the theme. It's all about the lucky charms this time, and no not the cereal. We're supposed to tell if we have any and why they're lucky to us._

 _I do have one, it's a pocket knife my dad gave me when I turned thirteen. It started out as my great grandpa's and has been passed down to each son when they became a teenager. It's lucky because it has been used to help each of us either save a life or from being hurt badly._

 _With my great-grandpa and grandpa it was to save their own hide, with my dad it was to save another person, and myself it was to save a foal._

 _I don't know if you want to hear the stories, but I'll put them in anyway._

 _My great-grandpa's story was he was riding on the farm when his horse was spooked by a snake. It reared up and he was thrown for the most part. I say that because he didn't completely hit the ground, thanks to his foot getting caught in one of his stirrups before the horse took off dragging him. He was able to cut himself free before he was hurt too bad._

 _My grandpa was working in a silo and got his shirt caught in something, I don't even think he remembers what now. He couldn't get free or get the shirt off quicker, by normal means, than it was pulling him in and so he used the knife to cut himself free._

 _With my dad, it was a car accident. A teenager had hit a deer and then a swerved into a tree. Dad came up on the wreck and went to help. Her car was on fire and her seat belt was stuck. He used the knife to cut her free and they made it away just in time._

 _And for me it was a dry river bed, a flash flood, and a foal tangled up in some rope. It would have drowned before I could get it out if I hadn't been able to cut it free._

 _Okay, that's it. I hope you have a good month and I'll see you next time._

 _Jasper_

 _P.S. Don't forget to wear green on St. Patrick's Day. We don't want you getting pinched._

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: (re) Lucky Charms**

 _You are so lucky. We don't get Spring Break until next month, and no big plans here either. Just hanging out and watching mindless tv._

 _Yes, emailing you is always good. :)_

 _I didn't assume it was about the cereal, although I do love me some Lucky Charms. Also, a little secret I eat it weird. I eat all the brown cereal first and then I eat each of the marshmallows. And by each of the marshmallows, I mean I eat all the hearts first and then the horseshoes, etc. Weird, right?_

 _Your lucky charm is pretty cool and I'm glad you put in the stories. I like stories where there is a happy ending._

 _As for me it's the Saint Michael (patron saint of police officers) medallion that I wear. It was dad's, he got it when he graduated from the academy, and he gave it to me when I was old enough to understand what he did and what could happen. We aren't catholic or religious really, but it helps to think that someone is watching over him._

 _There is even a prayer that holds a special place for law enforcement…(I did have to look it up, but here it is)..."Holy Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil…"_

 _Alright, I'm going to go. I have to go start dinner, homemade buffalo chicken pizza tonight, YUM. I will see you next month._

 _Have a good spring break, but don't work too hard._

 _Bella_

 _P.S. I won't forget and you don't forget either. We don't want you getting pinched either. :)_

 _-P-_

 _ **April 1, 2013**_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: April Fool's Day**

 _So, I was going to tell you that I couldn't write you anymore and that I was moving to Texas as an April Fool's Day prank, but then I thought that was stupid, so no pranks from me._

 _I did get my dad this morning though, granted I am now grounded for a week. Although, it doesn't really do anything, since my resolution is out the window, so it kind of backfires on him. I'm leaning toward the fact that he was barely awake and hadn't had his coffee yet for why he believed me because it is me. And even though, I'm not really in trouble I don't think I'll be telling him I'm pregnant and dropping out of school again, simply because he looked like he was going to have a heart attack._

 _That was my morning, any pranks on your end?_

 _As for the theme it's….drum roll...pranks. Such a surprise, I know. This one is pretty fun though because we're supposed to tell what our ultimate prank would be and on who, especially if there was no possibility of getting into trouble for it._

 _Mine would be against two girls at school. They're the type of girls that are always primping in the mirror, use the word like before everything they say, smack gum until you want to smack them, and think they're all that and a bag of chips. I've known them since kindergarten and we were friends at one point, but once they realized I was a 'loser' (their words not mine) and was more interest in books than boys and makeup I wasn't up to their standards anymore._

 _It's fine and I don't really let some of the things they say bother me, simply because I know I'm better off. I've heard them talk about each other behind the others back more than once-who needs that kind of friendship. But every now and then something gets through and hits a nerve which is why I'd prank them._

 _For the prank, I'd sneak into their house and put nair in their conditioner and blue stain in their body wash, so they come out looking like bald smurfs. It would be hilarious to see all that vanity going down the drain._

 _The thought of it just makes me smile._

 _Alright, I will send this off and will talk to you next month._

 _Bella_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject:(re) April Fools Day**

 _It wasn't stupid, but I wouldn't have believed it, so it wouldn't have worked._

 _I'm laughing, laughing I tell you, at your prank on your dad. What in the world possessed you to tell your COP father that you were pregnant at 15? I wouldn't even try that on my mama (that I got a girl pregnant, not that I was pregnant), she'd whoop my butt before I could even say April Fool's Day and then whoop it again for trying to prank her in the first place._

 _Oh man, I just imagined the look on your dad's face, and started laughing again._

 _Okay, I'm calm now so I can continue. No pranks on my end. My mama doesn't like them, thinks they're stupid and has no tolerance for stuff like that. She doesn't even like being scared, so I know better._

 _If I could pull the ultimate prank though, it would be on my principal. He's not a bad guy, strict but fair and nice, however the guy never smiles...EVER! I'm not even sure he knows how. I mean he's been my principal for almost 3 years now, I've known him for way longer though, he even comes to our Christmas party, and I've never seen it happen. Granted, he never yells either. It's almost like he's a robot._

 _So it would be something that might break him out of whatever bubble he's in, whether it's yelling or smiling, I'd really take either one._

 _First I'd take a ton of those red plastic cups and fill them up with water, and put them all over the hallway to the point that trying to pick up one would cause the others to be knocked over or jostled. Then once he made it past that I'd have his office filled with ball pit balls, where when he opened his door they would avalanche out into the hallway. While he was dealing with all that, I'd fill his car with packing peanuts or ping pong balls, I'm not picky._

 _I know it seems like I might not like him, but I do._

 _I like your prank on those girls. I know a few girls like that and they'd deserve it. Granted, the fact they called you a loser, makes me dislike them even more._

 _Okay, that is it for me too. I will talk to you next month._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **May 24, 2013**_

 **To: JWhitlock**

 **From: BSwan**

 **Subject: Summer Plans and Goodbye**

 _Well, it looks like we made it through our first year of high school. It's weird to think it's almost summer again, this year seemed to just fly by, but I'm excited to not have to get up early every morning for a few months._

 _Our theme for this email is the subject line and I don't love it, simply because it means our emails are coming to an end. I knew it was coming, but I'm not happy and will be putting the goodbye part off as long as I can._

 _Summer plans...oh it's going to be such an exciting break. I'm going to so many cool places and doing a ton of awesome things...LOL...who am I kidding, I'm not doing anything except sleeping in and maybe a trip to the lake with dad for a little fishing to break up the monotony of my boring life. I'll also visit the library and the diner at some point, but other than that, there is nothing. Dad still thinks I'm too young to get a job, but did tell me I could volunteer. Unfortunately, the only place around here that I could volunteer at is the hospital and blood and I don't mix at all. Plus, I've spent enough time in the hospital, thanks to my clumsiness, that I make a point not to visit there unless I have to._

 _So, I couldn't put it off as long as I thought. I really need to try to get my resolution back on track, so if I ever have a penpal again, I won't seem like such a loser._

 _It is what it is I guess, so I'll move on to the goodbye. I've loved getting to know you this year, Jasper. Thank you for being such an awesome person, and for taking this as seriously as I did. It was fun and interesting and I'm going to miss seeing your email waiting for me or rushing home to send one to you. I hope if I ever have another pen pal, they will be as cool as you are._

 _I want to write until next time...but there won't be one and that makes me want to cry. I'm sorry I'm being a girl and getting a little sappy._

 _Have a great summer. Cliche I know, but I couldn't think of anything else._

 _Bella_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: JWhitlock**

 **Subject:(re) Summer Plans and Goodbye**

 _This email sucks...just sayin'._

 _The year did go by too fast and I'm not in love with the theme either, but like you said we knew it was coming and while I wish I could drag this out longer, I can't mainly because my mama is leaning against the counter staring at me._

 _You're probably wondering why. Well, that leads into my summer plans. I found out yesterday that having math with my best friend was not the best thing, since it means I will be attending summer school. Yes, I failed miserably and now not only do I have to make it up, but I'm grounded until I pass. The only reason I'm allowed to email you is because it's for school. Once I hit send, I'm losing my computer. I, also, have to do my dad's morning chores each day-so no sleeping in for me-and I can't hang out with friends or ride my horses. And whatever else mama deems necessary for me to do to make up for the F I received. It sucks, but it is my fault so I will deal with it._

 _After June, things will be better. I have the 4th of July parade, BBQ, and Fireworks the town puts on, and swimming to look forward to._

 _I'm going to put this as nicely as possible...YOU ARE NOT A LOSER! I didn't like hearing that others thought of you like that, but I hate hearing you think that of yourself. What I've learned about you this year tells me that if we lived in the same town, you'd be one of my best friends. I'd happily help you break out of your shell and make it so you'd never have to make a resolution like you did again._

 _I'm going to miss our emails too and while I want to keep this going longer, my mama is twirling her finger in the air and telling me to wrap it up._

 _So, goodbye Bella and, with the equally cliched sentiment, have a fun summer._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **July 4, 2013**_

 **To: BSwan**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: Hi**

 _Hey, Bella, I don't know if you'll see this or not. I don't know if you only had the email for the penpal project like I did or if it's your actual one. Hopefully, you'll see this though._

 _I know our last email was supposed to be our last, but I find I miss you too much. I miss getting the little peeks in your life and hearing the things that others who've known you your whole life probably don't know. I've spent the last month wondering what you were doing._

 _I've thought about emailing you before now, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear from me, plus I just got my computer back last week-passed Math with an A, thank you very much. However, I was watching the fireworks tonight and couldn't stop thinking about you. I wondered if you were watching some in person or if you had to settle for them on TV._

 _But before that I couldn't help but wonder if you'd been fishing yet or if you'd been sleeping in. I wondered how your dad was and if you'd gone to the library._

 _You were only supposed to be a school project, but in the months we emailed you became a friend. So, I decided that I would email you and propose emailing each other again. It doesn't have to be all the time, just when something comes up that we want to tell or ask each other._

 _You can say no, and we can go back to it just being what it was, but I'd like to hear from you._

 _Until next time...hopefully…_

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **August 10, 2013**_

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: Hi and Sorry**

 _Hey Jasper,_

 _I'm so sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I just saw your email. The one I had is a school one, but I'll have it until I graduate. I only signed in to check to see if my schedule had come through yet, and was pleasantly surprised to see your email waiting for me._

 _This email is my regular one and I check it every day, so any more emails won't be late coming back to you. And I guess that answers your proposal, but if it's not clear, yes I would like to keep emailing with you._

 _I thought about you a lot over the summer, congrats on the A, and wondered what you were doing to. I hope your mom didn't work you too hard and you were able to enjoy most of the summer. I did everything I had planned, and even worked in a few other things into my oh so busy schedule._

 _The fourth was actually a really fun day. Dad had it off, for the first time in as long as I can remember, and we spent the day in Port Angeles, the biggest town closest to Forks. We had breakfast before watching the parade. Then lunch, a movie, shopping at the bookstore and mall for my school clothes, dinner, and then fireworks. It was nice._

 _Dad also finally let me start driving. He bought a beat up old truck off his best friend and got it running for me as an early birthday present. It's huge and rusted and while I know the kids at school will make fun of it, I love it. I attached a pic of it before he got it going, but it still looks like that. He offered to have it painted, but I said no._

 _Every time he's been off, he's taken me over to the high school and taught me how to drive it, since it's a stick shift. I'm still not quite there yet, starting off is my biggest issue, but dad thinks by the time I get my license I will be a pro._

 _Alright, I think that's all for this email._

 _Until next time...:) (I really like typing that)_

 _Bella_

Jasper sits back as he finishes reading Bella's email and then looks to the door as his mom asks, "What's got you grinning ear to ear?"

"Just an email from a friend." Jasper answers.

His mom smiles, having never seen him smiling like that and leaves him with, "Must be some friend," before she continues down the hall to his sister's room.

Jasper acknowledges her words with a nod of his head, not realizing she's already moved on as he's busy rereading the email. He admits he was worried that Bella hadn't got the email when she didn't answer back right away and even had a small doubt that she just wasn't interested in keeping the friendship going. But now, he's happy to see that he was wrong on both counts and wonders if it would be weird to email her back right away. He did say every now and then, but finally he decides that her email deserves a response and sitting forward he hits reply; the grin still on his face as his fingers start to type.

 **-P-**

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far. Next update will be in an hour or two.**


	2. Chapter 2 of 5

**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: Pen** **P** **als**

 **Written for: ifyouweremine**

 **Written By: abbymickey24**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Prompt used: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

 **Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, gem_del_mar. Without her pushing and helping, I don't know if I would have finished this on time.**

 **Enjoy...**

 _ **August 22, 2013**_

Bella stares at her schedule, not quite believing what she's seeing. There has to be some mistake because everyone knows her. It can't be right, but she knows there is nothing she can do until school starts. However, she knows Jasper will get a kick out of it. It will be the first email she's sent since they decided to continue them, and that makes her smile as she pulls up a new email and starts typing.

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: They're trying to kill me or someone else…**

 _I just saw my new schedule and I think my school is out to get me. I'm a disaster in P.E., it's no secret to anyone. I've hit more than one person with more than one object, I've fallen running around the track more times than I can count, and tripped others without even trying, and that was just last year. It was a rare day indeed when I didn't hurt someone else or myself. And the nurse always knew not to make plans during my P.E. class because her office would soon be busy with injury laden students._

 _However, I don't know who got amnesia over the summer but whoever it was thought it would be a good idea to stick me in an extra P.E. class. I was very careful to steer clear of that option on the checklist when we signed up for electives at the end of last year. I mean I even went as far as making a line through it and putting a big NO beside it._

 _What are they thinking?_

 _Bella_

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject:(re) They're trying to kill me or someone else…**

 _Do they not know you at all?_

 _I've never met you in person and just from the few times you've mentioned your clumsiness, even I know an extra P.E. class is not the right thing for you._

 _Can you change it to something else? What were your actual choices?_

 _Oh man, I still can't get over the stupidity of whoever did this. I would say not to say anything and let them learn their mistake the hard way, but that would mean you might get hurt and we don't want that._

 _Hopefully, they'll be able to fix it before too much damage is done. Keep me posted._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **September 13, 2013**_

Jasper hates to be rushed, but that's what's happening now. It's Bella's birthday and he hasn't had time yet to send her an email to wish her a Happy Birthday. He'd thought he'd have a minute before Peter showed up so they could go to the football game, but Peter for the first time ever was on time and giving Jasper shit for not being ready.

"Dude, come on." Peter says, leaning against the door jam of Jasper's bedroom.

"Hold on a minute." he replies as grabs his wallet off his dresser. "There's something I need to do first and what's the rush anyway, we still have plenty of time."

"Charlotte promised me a quick makeout session behind the gym if I'm early."

Of course, Jasper thinks with a roll of his eyes. He likes Charlotte, but Peter didn't care about anything if it meant he could make out with her.

"I'll be ready in a second." Jasper says as he drops into his desk chair and quickly pulls up his email.

"What's so important?" Peter questions, coming forward to look over his shoulder. "Who's BookwormB97?"

Jasper explains quickly and then ignores Peter's scoff at keeping up with his pen pal from the year before. Peter couldn't wait to stop emailing his person. However, just by how he's acting Peter realizes that they won't be leaving until Jasper finishes up writing to the girl, so he wanders out of the room as Jasper starts to type.

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: Happy Birthday!**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!_

 _I hope your day is going awesome and you are doing something fun for your sweet 16. Please, tell me you're at least having cake that you didn't make yourself. If not, please lie._

 _I'm sorry, this is really short, but Peter is behind me trying to get me to hurry up. He wants to go make out with his girlfriend before the football game._

 _I know I could have emailed later and made this longer, but I didn't want you to think I forgot what today was._

 _Have a good night._

 _Jasper_

After an abysmal performance by his school team and an hour of ignoring Peter and Charlotte groping each other, Jasper returns home. He grins when he sees Bella's email pop up just as he sits down at his desk. Perfect timing...

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject:(re) Happy Birthday!**

 _LOL. Thank you for the shouted birthday wishes._

 _I did not have to make my own cake, and my day was awesome and a huge surprise (if not a tiny bit of embarrassing at one point). It started with dad waking me up at the butt crack of dawn and telling me I didn't have to go to school today. Then he rushed me into getting ready before taking me to the diner for pancakes and bacon._

 _From there we headed to Port Angeles and the DMV, where I passed my driver's test with a 98%. I don't know what I lost the two points on, but I don't care because I am officially a licensed driver. We then drove down to Seattle where he found a bookstore and let me get whatever I wanted. I didn't go too overboard. Five books, a new journal, a new pen, and two bookmarks isn't overboard, is it? I did try to put a few things back, thinking I was getting too much, but dad said no. That it wasn't everyday his baby girl turns 16 and he wanted me to have a good day._

 _From the bookstore we went to the zoo and then the aquarium before we stopped and got me a few bags of those suckers I love. Then on the way home we stopped at Bella Italia in Port Angeles and that is where the embarrassment came in, since he told them it was my birthday. They sang and gave me a free piece of cake in front of everyone._

 _It was the best birthday I've ever had._

 _Okay, I'm exhausted, we just got home right before I wrote this, and I'm ready to fall into bed. I will talk to you later and thanks again._

 _Bella_

 **-P-**

 _ **November 23, 2013**_

Bella is stunned by what her dad has just told her. She doesn't know how to react or what to say to him, even though she knows he's expecting some response. However, she can't make her brain work enough to talk to him. He finally gives up waiting for one and leaves her sitting on the couch to process what she's learned. He hopes she can be okay with it, but he isn't sure.

He watches her, silently from the kitchen, as she moves off the couch five minutes later and heads up to her room. He knows she's going to email Jasper and he's okay with that. When he learned about the boy that Bella had been emailing for a year without his knowledge he'd been unsure, until he learned it had started out as a project at school and that they'd just kept up with it afterward. Plus, to put his mind at ease, she'd let him read the emails they'd sent so far and he'd seen nothing to make him worry any longer. Jasper seemed like a nice kid and writing to him made Bella happy. He would never admit it to her, but sometimes he did worry about her lack of friends. If writing to Jasper helped her come out of her shell and talk to some of the kids at school then he would never begrudge her the friend she'd made.

Upstairs, Bella sits at her desk and tries to get her thoughts in order. After a moment, she's finally ready to write her email and pulls up a new box.

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: I need advice.**

 _So, my day was going normal. I slept in, had breakfast with dad who is off today, and then after cleaning up I sat down at the kitchen table to make a list for the grocery store. Dad kept coming in and out of the room, never saying anything but I finally realize after the third time that something was off. And then I start to think back over the last few days and even weeks and realized things had been a little off for a while. It's not bad, but different. Like he's been working a little more or fishing longer without catching anything._

 _Finally, after his fifth trip into the kitchen I asked him what was up. The way he asked to speak to me, I thought something was wrong with him. Thankfully, it wasn't anything like that, but he has a girlfriend and wants us to go to her house for Thanksgiving._

 _Her name is Sue, and she lives on the reservation near his best friend, and apparently they've been dating since just after my birthday, so all those times he was working late or fishing he was with her. He says he never meant to keep it from me, but he wasn't sure how I would react because it's pretty serious. He's known her for a while, since before I was born, but she was already married with a baby on the way. Her husband passed away when I was younger and while there was never any feelings on his part then, things started to change in the last year. And he finally asked her out in September._

 _I do like her, having met her a few times. She's always been nice, but I don't know what to think really because it's not just her. She has two kids around my age and I've never gotten to know them, since Leah is a year older and Seth is a few years younger than me._

 _What do I do? Do I give him my blessing?_

 _I mean I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy then that's all I should care about. But it's always been just me and dad. We're a team and I don't know how to feel about others joining that team._

 _Is that wrong of me to feel that way?_

 _I'm sorry to dump this on you, but I wanted an unbiased opinion before I say something to him._

 _Bella_

Once she finishes, Bella sits back and bites her nails waiting for him to get back to her. She really hopes he's at home and not busy, so he can answer right away. However, that doesn't seem to be the case as ten and then twenty minutes pass with nothing. Moving over to her bed, she lies down and stares at the ceiling.

She doesn't know when she falls asleep, but when she wakes she can tell it's getting close to dinnertime-a quick check of her alarm clock confirming it-and she knows she can't hide in her room for the rest of the night. She also knows her dad will expect something from her and she jumps up, going immediately to her computer. She breathes a sigh of relief to see Jasper has gotten back to her and she quickly pulls up his reply.

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject:(re) I need advice.**

 _Oh man, I can only imagine the way you're feeling. Never having experienced anything like it, I don't know if I'm the best source to give advice, but I'll try. I've sat here thinking about it for a while, thinking about the things you've told me about your dad, and what I know about you and I think you already know what to do._

 _He's been there from the beginning, giving you everything you could possibly need. He's put his life on hold to make sure he raises you to be the awesome person you are. He's never asked for anything in return, not that he would, until now. And all he's asking for is to be happy and for you to let him._

 _It's alright for you to wonder what's going to happen. It's a part of change and your life is changing. But don't let it get to the point that you can't be happy for your dad. He's always going to love you and be there for you._

 _And if there is a part of you that is worried that they won't like you, don't. Just be you and they'll love you._

 _I hope this helps and that things go okay on Thanksgiving. Let me know._

 _Jasper_

 _P.S. I sounded like such a grownup. My mama would be proud._

 _P.S.S. I hope the above had the desired effect, which was to make you smile._

It did make Bella smile and even laugh as she finished reading. And she knew Jasper was right on everything. Her dad has given her everything, he works hard, and is a good man. Out of anyone she knows, he deserves to be happy.

With that in mind, Bella closes her computer and heads down to talk to him.

 **-P-**

 _ **December 4, 2013**_

Jasper drops heavily into his desk chair, exhausted and in pain. He throws a grateful smile to Rosalie, who sets his bag down next to him and pulls the chair with the pillow over to him.

"Do you need anything else, Jasper?" she asks, happy to help her big brother any way she can.

"Can you get me something to drink and ask mama for the Tylenol?"

She nods and skips from the room, her blond ponytail swinging back and forth. She's gone only long enough for him to get his leg situated on the opposite chair and his laptop booted up.

As she sets his glass down and hands him the medicine she eyes the email program he's pulled up.

"Are you going to email Bella?" she asks.

He chuckles as he pops the top off the Tylenol. She'd overheard him telling their mom about Bella's dad's new girlfriend and the advice he'd given her-he got a pat on the back for that-and she's fascinated by the girl that lives so far away. He read her very first email to Rosalie and Bella had an instant friend, since they shared a love for the same color, food, and Adam Levine.

"Yeah, I want to see how her Thanksgiving went and tell her about this." he answers waving at his leg.

"Okay, tell her I said hey."

"I will." he says, waiting until she leaves him alone again before he turns to the computer.

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: Bad Influence**

 _You, Miss Swan, are a bad influence; all the talk of your clumsiness has rubbed off on me. LOL_

 _I'm just kidding, it wasn't your clumsiness just my inattention that resulted in a broken ankle. I did it on Saturday morning. We'd rescued a new horse-Maximus-from the next town over, and the vet had just brought him over. He'd been abused by his former owner and we'd been warned he was still pretty skittish. I was walking out to look at him, and was focused on Rosalie pouting on the porch, having been told to stay back until he was put in the stable._

 _I didn't see the metal bucket in the way and went right over it, startling Max. He reared up and came down on my ankle. The doctor said I was lucky it was just broken and not shattered, but I'm in a cast for at least six weeks. I never knew how bad a broken bone hurts, having never had one before and I wouldn't wish it on anyone._

 _Rosalie is being a big help though. She's been carrying my book bag for me and is always asking if I need something. Once I'm back on two feet, I'm going to have to do something nice for her to show my thanks. Any suggestions?_

 _Now, that my fun Thanksgiving weekend is out of the way, how was yours? How did meeting the girlfriend and her kids go?_

 _Okay, going to send this and lay down for a quick nap. Hopefully, the Tylenol kicks in soon._

 _Jasper_

 _P.S. You have a fan in Rosalie and she said to tell you hello._

Jasper hits send and then sits back in his chair, staring longingly at his bed. He wishes it was closer, even though it's only about four feet from him. Still he'd much rather just be able to slide over and be on it than have to get up and deal with the stupid crutches again today.

And then he laughs, realizing his desk chair has wheels. Being careful, he pushes off with his good leg and manages to maneuver himself over to his bed without dumping himself on the floor.

After getting settled, he rolls to his side and is soon drifting off to sleep. An hour later, he's awoken by Rosalie kicking his bed, a dinner tray almost as big as she is in her hands.

As he props himself against the headboard he asks, "How'd you get that up here all by yourself?"

"Daddy carried it up the stairs for me." she answers, giving him a grin.

He grins back and takes it from once he's ready.

"Anything else?"

"Can you see if Bella has emailed me back?" he asks.

Rosalie immediately walks over to his desk and stares at his computer screen for a second.

"Is her name bookworm?" she asks, laughing lightly. At his nod she says, "That's funny."

"She likes to read like you do."

Rosalie grins again and asks, "Do you want me to read her email to you?"

"No, can you just bring me the laptop?" he asks. He would have let her, but if Bella had given him suggestions on how to thank her, he didn't want her to see what they were.

She pouts a little, but does what he asks before leaving his room. Clicking on the email, he shoves a bite of meatloaf into his mouth as he starts to read…

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject:(re) Bad Influence**

 _Really? Out of all the things you could take from me and let it influence you, you go with clumsiness? Has your mama taught you nothing? LOL_

 _All kidding aside though, I'm sorry you broke your ankle. Crutches suck so bad. I should know, having had to use them a few times. What's really bad though is if you have to use them with a cast on your arm as well; that was the joy I had to deal with after falling off the jungle gym in fifth grade._

 _Good news is, it will stop hurting soon unless you overdo it or put weight on it before the cast comes off._

 _I'm glad Rosalie is being a big help. I love that you two are so close, even with your age difference. To thank her, just spend the day with her. Let her choose whatever you do that day, even if it means you have to wear a funny hat and drink fake tea or sit on the floor with barbies. Just make the day about her and she'll love it._

 _My Thanksgiving was...in a word...great. You'd be so proud of me. I didn't hide in the corner once, granted they wouldn't let me._

 _Sue was just as nice and welcoming as I remembered her, and she's an amazing cook. She let me help her in the kitchen and even praised my pumpkin and apple pies. Leah, is awesome. She's 17 and finishing up her senior year of high school. She has two bookshelves full of books and loaned me one on Quileute folklore and told me that I could borrow anything else that I wanted. Seth is 14 and just a big toddler. LOL He's a sweetheart though, always smiling and laughing about something. He's huge though, he's already six foot and probably weighs close to 200 pounds, but none of it's fat. Leah is about my size, but a little taller._

 _At one point I was sitting at the table and watched dad help Sue with something. Jasper, I've never seen him smile like he was, and it made me want to cry. Not in a bad way, but because he looked so happy._

 _So, thank you for helping me get my head on straight. I'm glad I went and I really do like them. If they want to join our team of two, then I'm perfectly okay with that._

 _Okay, I'm going to sign off now. We're going to Sue's for dinner and dad will be home any minute. I'll talk to you later._

 _Bella_

 _P.S. Aww, tell her I said hey back._

 **-P-**

 _ **December 21, 2013**_

 **To: SourthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: Happy Birthday**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 _And in case I don't get a chance to email you this next week Merry Christmas. LOL_

 _I hope your day is awesome and you're able to enjoy it as much as you can on crutches. How's that going by the way? Has it started itching yet? If so, don't stick anything weird like a coat hanger or a fork in there to scratch it. You'll either a) cut yourself and will more than likely get an infection or b) get it stuck and have to wait to retrieve it or have your cast replaced. The best way I've found to stop an itch is a hair dryer on the cool setting and Benadryl. Although, the latter will knock you out. Also when you have it removed take baby wipes or something like that to clean your leg off with because it will stink._

 _Oh, I just remembered. Is your leg going to keep you from going to get your tree tomorrow? That is when you do it, right? Or mess up any of the other things you do for Christmas. I hope it doesn't because that would make it suck even more. *fingers crossed*_

 _As for me, my plans have changed from the normal. I'm still making cookies Christmas Eve and I'm going to do Snowball cookies this year, I never got around to making them before so I hope they turn out okay, but we're getting a real tree, dad brought home a bunch of lights we're putting up on the house tomorrow, and we're spending Christmas Day with Sue, Leah, and Seth here at home. I'm so excited, even if I still need to get something for Sue. Seth was easy, Sue told me about a video game he wanted, and Leah is happy with a gift card to get music or books. But Sue is proving to be a difficult one. Seth, Leah, and Dad are no help, so I don't know. I mean I've never had to get anything for an older woman who says she has everything she needs. Any ideas?_

 _Alright, I think that's it this time. I really wanted to just wish you a happy birthday. I'll talk to you later._

 _Bella_

Bella hits send just as a knock comes at her door. Glancing over her shoulder, she finds Leah's head sticking through the crack and smiles.

"You ready?" Leah asks, pushing the door open further.

"Yep," Bella says, standing up and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

Before she follows Leah out of the room, she glances at her laptop, though she knows that there is no way Jasper could have read and answered her short email that quickly. A part of her wishes she was staying home and could wait for his reply, but the part that Leah, Seth, and Jasper were starting to bring out in her was happy to have plans.

Actually she was more than happy. For the first time in her life she had plans with friends on a Saturday afternoon. She enjoyed her day of lunch, shopping, and then a movie with Leah and Seth, but the closer they got back to Forks the more anxious she was to get home; her mind on if Jasper had emailed back or not.

As soon as she's in the house, she races upstairs and drops into her desk chair. A smile overtakes her face when she sees his reply waiting. Quickly clicking on it, she leans forward and starts to read…

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SourthernBoy97**

 **Subject: (re) Happy Birthday**

 _Why thank you, my dear. LOL_

 _And Merry Christmas to you too._

 _My day has been good, even with the stupid cast. Rosie woke me up with breakfast in bed. She'd made it all by herself, so it was just Fruity Pebbles and a banana but it made me smile. She'd also drawn me a picture of a Christmas tree. Then we just hung out around here. My friends came over for a little while before mom sent them away. Birthday dinners are family only just like Christmas Day. We had BBQ and mom made me a red velvet cake and then I got my present, which ended up being a truck too. It's awesome, but it sucks too since my right leg is the one broke so I can't drive it until I get my cast off. Dad did take me for a ride in it though._

 _Thanks for the advice, but it's a little late. I lost a pencil last night. It's driving me crazy though, so I'm going to try the other part of your advice. I don't think I cut myself, since I was smart enough to use the eraser side, but if it starts feeling weird or anything I'll tell mama._

 _As for our Christmas tree, I can't believe you remember when we go, it would have messed up the day if we didn't have a golf cart. I'll be using that and already promised Rosie she could drive it around._

 _Your plans sound awesome and I can't wait to see what you think of the cookies. I asked mama about a gift for Sue and she suggested a basket of some of her favorite things. Like if she likes movies, then get her a couple of movies and popcorn and candy or if she likes baths get her things for that. I hope that helps._

 _Okay, going to send this back and go see if we have some Benadryl and if I can borrow mama's hair dryer. I'll talk to you later._

 _Jasper_

 **-P-**

 _ **January 23, 2014**_

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SourthernBoy97**

 **Subject: I'm Free!**

 _As the subject line says...I'M FREE! No more cast, airboot, crutches, hobbling around like a goober, or having people do things for me. I'm so ready to get back on my horse and go for a ride, drive my truck, and take a shower without a bag on my leg._

 _Speaking of driving my truck, I am now a licensed driver as well. I scored an 85%. It's probably because it took me a couple of times to parallel park and I might have rolled a stop sign once. Mama gave me a look, but she didn't say anything about it. I think she might have felt a little sorry for me having to wait so long. Granted, not sorry enough to let me drive home._

 _Thank you for the suggestion for Rosie a few emails ago. I told her yesterday that tomorrow would be a me and her day; a thank you for all her help the last few weeks. She's really excited and has a whole list of things to do. Last check we were riding our horses, playing a few board games, coloring, and a Disney movie marathon. I might also surprise her by taking her to lunch at the Movie House. It's a pizza place here and her favorite._

 _Got any big plans this weekend?_

Jasper knew it was short, but they'd just emailed last week, plus his mama had already called him to dinner once. If she had to do it again he'd be in trouble. Going downstairs, he took his place at the table just in time. Over a dinner of homemade chicken wings and fries, he listens to Rosie going on about their day tomorrow. She's added makeovers to the list and while he dreads what she has in mind, he likes that she's happy.

After a slice of pecan pie for dessert, he helps Maria clean up the kitchen and then heads back upstairs. Bella's reply is waiting and with a grin he opens it up to read…

 **To: SourthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: (re) I'm Free!**

 _YAY!_

 _Congrats on the freedom. LOL_

 _It's always good to get rid of everything after so many weeks. Now stay out from under the feet of those horses of yours and hopefully, you won't have to deal with it again._

 _Hey it doesn't matter if it's 100%, 98%, or 85%, you still passed and congrats on that too. I'm glad I didn't have to parallel park or I would have failed miserably._

 _You're welcome and your day sounds like it's going to be fun. I'm sure she'll have a blast and remember it always. Enjoy the pizza for me. We have a small place here, but it's not good so we don't get it often. I do make a mean Buffalo Chicken Pizza though, so I'm okay with making my own. :D_

 _No big plans this weekend except start on the assignment Mr. Masen gave us today. We have to pick a Shakespeare play and then find a modern day movie that we think could be an updated version of the play. Once we decide, then we have to write a paper comparing and contrasting them. I don't know what I'm going with yet, but I think google will become my best friend this weekend._

 _Alright, I guess I'll go and see what dad wants to do for dinner. Have fun tomorrow and I'll talk to you later._

 **-P-**

 _ **February 7, 2014**_

Bella hangs up the phone and leans her forehead against the wall. She doesn't know what to make of the call and millions of questions are floating around inside her head.

"You okay?" Charlie asks, bringing her attention to him.

All she can do is shrug her shoulders at his question because she isn't sure. She knows the call has affected him as much as it has her, and she worries that it will cause problems that they don't want or need.

"You want to go email Jasper, don't you?" Charlie asks with a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella asks back.

"A little, but it's alright. I want to go call Sue." he answers, making Bella smile herself.

Charlie stands and moves over, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, no matter what you decide."

"I know." Bella says with another smile as she leaves him to go upstairs.

Once she's at her desk, she pulls up a fresh email and starts to write...

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: What is happening?**

 _So, my mom called tonight. Yeah, you read that right._

 _After 15 years of nothing, and she calls out of the blue. It was weird and awkward and I don't know what to think. She wants me to come visit this summer. She's married to some minor league ball player and they live in Jacksonville, Florida. She said she missed me and that I sounded so grown up. Of course, I do. I couldn't talk when she left._

 _Dad is worried too. He won't say it, but I can see it. I told her I'd think about coming, but I wasn't sure yet. She said to take my time and gave me her cell number. Said I could call anytime. I'm not sure I'll use it though. I'm really not sure what I should do._

 _Oh, and I got asked to the Valentine's Day dance today. I don't think I'm going to go. The guy is nice, but … I don't know._

 _I'm going to lay down and see if I can make sense of things. Sorry, I know this is a rambling mess. Talk to you later._

Bella sends off the email and immediately shuts down her computer before crawling into bed fully clothed. She's tired, but her mind is still going ninety miles an hour. She doesn't expect to fall asleep that night, but the next thing she knows dull morning sunlight is peeking through the blinds.

Blinking slowly she lays there a few minutes before she gets up. After making a trip to the bathroom, and downstairs for breakfast she's back in her room and at her desk. Opening her email, she finds Jasper's reply waiting...

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: (re) What is happening?**

 _Wow, I don't know what to really say past that. I can't imagine what you're thinking or how big of a shock it was to hear from her. And I wish I could write something to help you decide, but I honestly don't know what you should do either. I'll be here though if you need to vent it out in an email._

 _As for the dance, I might can help with that. I say go, even if it's just to get your mind off your mother's call. Have fun and enjoy it._

 _Alright, I know I wasn't that much of a help._

 _And it's okay about the rambling. I understand. I'll talk to you soon._

 **-P-**

 _ **February 15, 2014**_

Jasper sits staring at his email page and could smack himself. He doesn't know why he didn't think of what he's about to do before, but now that he's realized it he wastes no time in searching Bella's email address and sending her an invitation to add her to his contacts. If she accepts they don't have to wait for email replies anymore, so he hopes she does.

Just as he has the thought, he sees her acceptance come through and he grins wide when his computer dings and an invitation to chat pops up from her. He accepts and is the first to get a message through.

 **Jasper:** Hi!

 **Bella:** Hey, this is going to be so much better than emailing.

 **Jasper:** I know. I can't believe we didn't think of it before.

 **Bella:** Ehh, you thought of it now so we're good. So, how's your morning going?

 **Jasper:** Not bad. What about you?

 **Bella:** It's only 7 here, so ask me again later.

He snorts a laugh as he types his next reply.

 **Jasper:** Will do. So...did you go last night?

 **Bella:** I did.

He smiles this time and nods his head in approval.

 **Jasper:** Good. How did it go?

 **Bella:** It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I think it will be the last dance I go to until my senior prom.

 **Jasper:** So, you didn't have fun?

 **Bella:** Not really. I would have had more fun hanging out at home watching TV.

 **Jasper:** LOL. It's good to get every now and then though. You know mingle with people your own age.

 **Bella:** Mingle? Only old people say that.

 **Jasper:** Oh sorry, hang out with people your own age then.

 **Bella:** Better and I know it is, but I'm just a homebody I guess. I mean I have fun when I go out with Leah and Seth, but I love to be at home.

 **Jasper:** I prefer it sometimes too. So, tell me about your date.

 **Bella:** He was nice.

 **Jasper:** Just nice?

 **Bella:** Yeah. We talked very little and we didn't dance at all, not that I minded either.

 **Jasper:** Then why did you go?

 **Bella:** You told me to and it did help get my mind off Renee's call.

 **Jasper:** At least, it did that. Anything new on that front?

 **Bella:** No. I still haven't decided if I'm going yet.

 **Jasper:** Has your dad said anything?

 **Bella:** He told me it was my decision and he'd support me either way.

 **Jasper:** Well, just take your time.

 **Bella:** I will.

 **Jasper:** Good, now let's get back to this date of yours.

 **Bella:** Let's not. Instead, let's talk about what you did last night.

 **Jasper:** I stayed home and watched TV. What was your date's name?

 **Bella:** Eric. What did you watch?

 **Jasper:** Mash. What did you talk about?

 **Bella:** Really? Nothing important.

 **Jasper:** Yep, it's an awesome show. What is nothing important?

 **Bella:** For an old person. And I don't know. He said something about Star Wars or Star Trek or X-men.

 **Jasper:** No it's not. And all three of those are important and just as awesome as Mash.

 **Bella:** If you say so.

 **Jasper:** I do. I take it you two didn't plan any future dates.

 **Bella:** Nope and I'm okay with that.

 **Jasper:** Alright, I'll leave it alone for now.

 **Bella:** Thank you. How's Rosie?

 **Jasper:** She's really good and happy.

 **Bella:** Why? What happened?

 **Jasper:** Her birthday was last week. Her present from mom and dad is a trip to Disney World for Spring Break.

 **Bella:** Oh man, I bet she is happy. I would be too. Although, I feel bad I didn't know it was her birthday. I would have sent her an email.

 **Jasper:** Don't feel bad. I never mentioned it, so it's my fault.

 **Bella:** Yeah, we'll blame you. LOL She turned 8 right?

 **Jasper:** 9

 **Bella:** Really? I thought you said she was 7 in your getting to know you email.

 **Jasper:** I did. We've been emailing for a year and a half.

 **Bella:** Oh we have, haven't we. I'm a goob. Well, wish her a Happy belated Birthday twice from me then.

 **Jasper:** I will and that will make her even happier. I swear she asks about you all the time; wants to know what you're doing.

 **Bella:** LOL She's sweet.

 **Jasper:** She is. I'm lucky to have her.

 **Bella:** You're a good big brother.

 **Jasper:** Thank you.

 **Bella:** You're welcome. :D

Jasper sits back for a moment, a grin stretched across his face. He's enjoying this new way of talking to her and doesn't want it to end. However, he hears his mom's voice calling his name from downstairs.

"Yeah?" he calls back.

"I need you to run to the store for me."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

He returns his hands to his keyboard and types out his next message.

 **Jasper:** Hey, I need to go for a little bit. Mama needs me to go to the store.

 **Bella:** Okay, I need some breakfast so it's perfect timing.

 **Jasper:** Cool. I shouldn't be gone too long, so if you want to chat later I'll be here.

 **Bella:** Alright. I will be around until about 4. We're supposed to go over to Sue's for dinner tonight, but while I'm here I'll stay signed in. Just ping me when you get back.

 **Jasper:** will do.

 **Bella:** Say hello to Rosie and your mom for me.

 **Jasper:** I will. Talk to you later.

 **Bella:** Bye

Jasper waits a moment to see if she sends anything else. When she doesn't, he stands and grabs his wallet and keys off his dresser before heading downstairs to see what his mama needs.

 **-P-**

 _ **March 2, 2014**_

Bella sits at her computer and smiles at the chat box that never seems to close now. Since the day after Valentine's Day, she and Jasper have chatted almost every day. Sometimes it was hours at a time and sometimes it was only a few quick sentences, but no matter which one it was he always brought a smile to her face.

She hopes today is no different, since she needs something to make her smile. Nothing bad has happened, but she's made a decision that has her nervous and worried. She needs him and his sometime-too-mature-for-a-sixteen-year-old-boy words.

 **Bella:** Hey, you there?

She only has to wait for a few seconds for his answer to pop up.

 **Jasper:** Yep. How's your day?

 **Bella:** Okay. I finally decided.

 **Jasper:** And?

She likes that she doesn't have to explain..

 **Bella:** I'm going to go.

 **Jasper:** You sure?

 **Bella:** Yeah. I think it will be good for me.

 **Jasper:** What made you finally decide?

 **Bella:** I don't know. I think I just need for her to answer the questions I have. Why did she leave? Why didn't she stay in touch? Why did she wait so long to contact me? Things like that.

 **Jasper:** Very good questions. But you know you can ask them over the phone if you aren't comfortable going to her house.

 **Bella:** I know, but I want to look her in the eye when I ask them. And I think I just need to see her. Dad doesn't have any pictures of her, so I don't even know what she looks like.

Jasper: That's understandable. So when are you going?

 **Bella:** I fly out on the 7th of June, the day after school ends. Dad got my ticket last night. Renee wanted to buy it, but dad wouldn't let her.

 **Jasper:** How long are you staying?

 **Bella:** Until the 14th. She wanted me to stay longer, but dad said no to that too. He told Renee we'd see how the week goes and if everything was fine then they could talk about me going back before school started up again. I'm glad he's only letting me stay a week at first.

 **Jasper:** Me too. A week will be long enough without talking to you.

 **Bella:** Oh, I'm taking my laptop. There is no telling what might happen, so I'll need you there if I need to escape for a little bit.

 **Jasper:** And I'll be here, ready and waiting.

Bella sent him a smiley face in reply and then they moved on to the normal things they usually talked about, school and Rosie and whatever else they could think of. By the time she had to go an hour later, she was feeling better. Jasper had successfully distracted her from her decision just like she knew he would.

 **-P-**

 _ **April 9, 2014**_

 **Jasper:** Help Me!

 **Bella:** What's wrong?

 **Jasper:** If I have to see one more Disney show, I might throw myself off the Tower of Terror.

 **Bella:** LMAO it can't be that bad.

 **Jasper:** It wouldn't be, but Rosie wants to watch the same performances over and over again. Plus, mama won't let me go off on my own.

 **Bella:** Awww, poor baby. :(

 **Jasper:** shut up

 **Bella:** LOL Is Rosie at least having fun?

 **Jasper:** She's having a blast and it really isn't that bad when you see her smiling.

 **Bella:** I know. You just had a moment.

 **Jasper:** I did and tomorrow will be better.

 **Bella:** Wizarding World of Harry Potter?

 **Jasper:** Yep.

 **Bella:** You're grinning like a loon right now, aren't you?

 **Jasper:** Yep, and I'm not even going to apologize for it.

 **Bella:** I'm jealous. Get some candy and enjoy it for me.

 **Jasper:** I will. I wish Diagon Alley was open now, but that's still a few months away.

 **Bella:** That would have been awesome. Are you going to get a wand?

 **Jasper:** I might. I'm a goober.

 **Bella:** No you aren't. It's something you like. Never be ashamed of liking something that catches your interest.

 **Jasper:** Wise words.

 **Bella:** I try, but really I can't take credit. It's something dad has said a few times.

 **Jasper:** He's a smart man.

 **Bella:** Yes, he is.

"Jasper," Maria says, drawing his attention away from the computer. "It's time to head back out."

"Okay," he says, and smiles when his mom, dad, grandpa, and Rosie asks him to tell Bella they said hello.

 **Jasper:** Sorry, but I have to go. We're going to dinner and then watch the fireworks. Everyone said hey.

 **Bella:** Tell them I said hey too and have fun.

 **Jasper:** I will. I'll chat with you tomorrow night; let you know how the park was.

 **Bella:** I'll be here.

Jasper shuts his laptop lid and stands once her message comes through. His parents don't say anything as he mentions Bella's hello to them, but he notices they share a look and a small smile between them. Before he can question it, Rosie takes his hand and by the time they're on the shuttle for Epcot, she's made him forget about it.

 **-P-**

 _ **May 17, 2014**_

Bella is so happy she can barely contain herself. Jasper is the only one she wants to talk to. It's late though, so she's thankful when she sees the little dot by his name is green.

 **Bella:** MY DAD IS GETTING MARRIED!

 **Jasper:** That's awesome, Bella. When did he ask her?

 **Bella:** Yesterday, but they told us tonight. We went over for dinner and as we were eating dessert, they told us. I don't know if they were worried any of us would be upset or not, but even if they were they had nothing to worry about. Leah, Seth, and I are really excited and happy for them. And you should see dad and Sue. I don't think you could have wiped the smile off their faces.

 **Jasper:** That's really great. Have they decided when yet?

 **Bella:** No, but they said soon. Maybe before the end of the summer. They want something small, maybe on the beach, and they only want the three of us standing up there with them. And you should see her ring. It's so simple and perfect for her.

 **Jasper:** LOL

 **Bella:** What?

 **Jasper:** Just you. I can tell how happy you are, and I'm remembering back to when you were worried about how things were going to change when you found out they were dating.

 **Bella:** I know, and I'm so glad that worry was unfounded.

 **Jasper:** I am to. Tell them congratulations from me.

 **Bella:** I will. God, I can't stop smiling.

 **Jasper:** LOL I'm sure you'll be doing that a lot more for a while.

 **Bella:** I'm sure I will too. :D Now enough about me. How was your day?

 **Jasper:** It was good, busy. We had a new foal born this morning, so I've been up since around 5 keeping watch, so dad could sleep a little. And then it was just keeping an eye out to make sure it was doing okay.

 **Bella:** Awww, is it a boy or a girl?

 **Jasper:** It's a filly.

 **Bella:** That's a girl, right?

 **Jasper:** LOL. Yes, that's a girl.

 **Bella:** Cool, have you decided on a name yet?

 **Jasper:** I was hoping you'd ask that. We let Rosie choose and she went with Bella.

 **Bella:** Seriously?

 **Jasper:** Yep, she barely even took a second to decide. I told you she likes you.

 **Bella:** I like her too. You'll have to send me a picture of my namesake soon and tell her thank you.

 **Jasper:** I will. Okay, I think I'm going to have to go. I'm sorry, but I can barely hold my eyes open.

 **Bella:** It's okay. I knew it was late, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you.

 **Jasper:** I'm glad you did. I don't have any plans for tomorrow, so I'll be around most of the day.

 **Bella:** Okay, I'll talk to you then. Have a good night.

 **Jasper:** You too.

Bella ends the chat there and shuts her laptop down before heading into the bathroom. Once she finishes, she calls a goodnight down to Charlie and crawls into her bed. She lays there for a while, just thinking about how great a day it had been. And when she finally falls asleep it's with a smile on her face.

 **-P-**

 _ **June 6, 2014**_

Jasper knows that Bella is probably busy. She just finished her last day of school, and she's probably getting ready to fly out tomorrow, but he wants to talk to her. The little dot next to her name is still gray though. He's waited all afternoon and evening for it to change to green, but every time he checks he groans in frustration. Finally, just before ten her time it switches. He almost missed her, but he's glad he hasn't. Smiling, he types up his first message.

 **Jasper:** There you are.

 **Bella:** I'm sorry. I got home from school and dad was here, wanting me to make sure I had everything packed so we could drive down to Seattle tonight, instead of getting up early in the morning.

 **Jasper:** So, you're in Seattle?

 **Bella:** Yeah, in a hotel for the night. Dad's passed out in the bed next to me and snoring. I'm not sure I'll get much sleep tonight.

 **Jasper:** LOL Well, it's a long flight so you can sleep on the plane.

 **Bella:** That is my plan. It's going to be a long day though.

 **Jasper:** Yeah it is. You have a connecting flight in Denver, right?

 **Bella:** Yep. It's about an hour and half, so I'll have to wait a little bit, but at least I won't have to run to make it.

 **Jasper:** That's always good. Have you ever flown before? I don't remember if I've asked you that already.

 **Bella:** Nope, so I'm freaking out a little. Hence why I plan on sleeping.

 **Jasper:** You'll be fine. How's your dad doing?

 **Bella:** He's worried and not trying to hide it at all, but he knows this is something I need to do. It will be okay though. He's already told me if I want to come home sooner than planned, I can. He'll take care of it.

 **Jasper:** It's good to have that option. Just be careful while you're gone.

 **Bella:** I will be.

 **Jasper:** And I'll be here to chat if you need me, so don't hesitate.

 **Bella:** I won't.

 **Jasper:** Okay, I know it's not too late there and your dad is snoring, but you do need to try to get some sleep.

 **Bella:** I know, I'm sorry again that I'm so late signing in.

 **Jasper:** It's alright. I'm just glad I got to talk to you before you left. And even though we might not can chat tomorrow night, will you at least get on just long enough to tell me you made it safely.

 **Bella:** Of course. As soon as I get to her house.

 **Jasper:** Okay, I'll talk to you later.

 **Bella:** Goodnight

 **Jasper:** Night

 **-P-**

 _ **June 11, 2014**_

 **Bella:** This was a mistake.

 **Jasper:** Are you okay?

 **Bella:** Yeah, but I shouldn't have come.

 **Jasper:** What happened?

 **Bella:** She's just...ugh. She won't listen, she thinks she knows me when she doesn't have a clue. And then she acts like everything's fine. She won't answer my questions and just keeps acting like she's this great mom, when she's not. And then she did something unforgivable.

 **Jasper:** Okay, start from the beginning.

 **Bella:** Well, I got in late Saturday, so nothing really that night except she'd bought me all this stuff. Nothing was what I liked, but I didn't say anything because I thought she was just being nice. Then Sunday we went shopping and she kept trying to buy me more stuff. I told her no, that I didn't need anything and it was like it made her mad. When we stopped for lunch, I broached my questions, and yeah I asked a lot without letting her answer but when I realized it I stopped so she could. She wouldn't say a word, said we didn't need to go into all that and it was water under the bridge or something like that.

 **Jasper:** Maybe she was just overwhelmed.

 **Bella:** That's what I thought afterwards, so I let it go until Monday. But when I asked her again she told me it wasn't important and that all my questions were uncalled for. Who says that?

 **Jasper:** I'm sorry.

 **Bella:** That wasn't even the worst of it. Tonight she had this big cookout with all her friends and some of Phil's friends.

 **Jasper:** Is Phil her husband?

 **Bella:** Yeah and actually the best thing about being here. He's nice and listens when I speak. He's tried to make me feel welcome, but she just keeps ruining it.

 **Jasper:** What happened at the cookout?

 **Bella:** I heard her bad mouthing dad. She called him Barney Fife and said we live in a podunk town. That I barely had anything when I came and she had to take me shopping to get me all this stuff. She made fun of the truck he got me and said I told her I was embarrassed to drive it to school. I'd just told Phil this morning how much I loved it. And then they all laughed when she said she always knew he wouldn't amount to anything and that he was probably a drunk. Why would she say those things?

 **Jasper:** I don't know, but you know nothing she said was true.

 **Bella:** I know, but I was so mad and hurt. I went off on her, I was yelling and crying and calling her a liar. I tried to tell them all that what she was saying wasn't true, but they all looked at me like my reaction confirmed what she said. I ended up just running into the house and coming up here to talk to you. I want to go home.

 **Jasper:** I know you do.

Jasper's message appears just as a knock sounds at the door. She braces herself for the confrontation she thinks is coming, but it's not Renee who opens it.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks as he steps in the room.

"I want to go home." she says immediately.

Her eyes go to her computer as it pings, and she doesn't see the frown that crosses Phil's face. He hates that this trip has turned out like it has and he doesn't understand why Renee is acting like she is. Bella is a sweet kid and just from looking at her and talking with her he can tell that Renee's ex has done a great job of raising her. He'll find out why Renee felt the need to say the things she did though as soon as Bella is on her way home. After tonight he knew that would be what she would want and he already has the plane ticket waiting for her.

 **Jasper:** Are you there?

 **Bella:** Hold on. Phil is here.

 **Jasper:** Okay.

Phil waits patiently as Bella types something on her computer.

When her eyes return to him, he says, "You fly out tomorrow morning at 9. I'll take you to the airport."

She nods and when tears well up in her eyes he wants to comfort her, but he stays where he is. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, lord knows she's had enough of that since she got here. But he does want to make sure she knows that not everyone is like Renee.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Bella." he says, smiling sadly. "And I'm sorry for what she said about your dad."

"I'm glad I met you to, Phil, but please don't apologize for her." Bella says.

He nods, understanding why she doesn't want him to.

"I'll leave you alone now, and I'll make sure Renee doesn't bother you either."

"Thank you." she says.

He nods once again and then quietly steps out of the room, shutting the door behind him as Bella goes back to Jasper.

 **Bella:** I'm back, sorry.

 **Jasper:** It's okay. What did he want?

 **Bella:** He's taking me to the airport in the morning. I fly out at 9.

 **Jasper:** Good. You need to call your dad though.

 **Bella:** Yeah. Thank you.

 **Jasper:** For what?

 **Bella:** Being here when I needed you.

 **Jasper:** You never have to thank me for that.

 **Bella:** Okay, as long as you know that that goes both ways.

 **Jasper:** I do know.

 **Bella:** Alright. I need to call dad. He's going to be so mad.

 **Jasper:** Oh yeah, but he needs to be mad.

 **Bella:** Yeah.

 **Jasper:** Okay, you need to go.

 **Bella:** I'll let you know when I get home tomorrow.

 **Jasper:** Thank you. Be careful and I'll talk to you soon.

 **Bella:** Talk to you soon.

Bella ends the chat and picks up her phone. Taking a deep breath, she pulls up dad's number and hit send sitting back as it starts to ring.

 **-P-**

 _ **June 26, 2014**_

Jasper walks into the kitchen just as his mama puts the last dish on the table. After washing his hands, he takes his seat next to Rosie and glances around as his mom and dad take their own seats.

"Where's grandpa?" he asks.

"He saw one of the fence rails falling down. He went out to fix it." Samuel says.

"I would have fixed it." Jasper says as he hands Rosie a biscuit.

"I told him I'd do it and that it would be fine until after dinner." Samuel responds. "He was afraid the cattle would get out and he didn't want to wait. You know how he is."

Maria chuckles and says, "And he's never going to change."

Samuel chuckles as well and with a nod he digs into his dinner, along with everyone else.

Jasper doesn't understand what is going on when his dad suddenly stands up. His eyes meet his mom's and they both turn them on Samuel. He doesn't say a word as he leaves the kitchen through the back door.

Maria and Jasper both stand immediately and follow, but even in the short time it takes them to make it to the back porch Samuel is in his truck and all they see is the back of it driving around the house.

"Mama?" Rosie questions, coming to stand beside Jasper.

Maria doesn't say anything as she takes Jasper's hand and in that moment a feeling of dread settles in his stomach. He reaches for Rosie, his arm sliding around her shoulders and drawing her next to his side.

The three of them stand there in silence, waiting for the unknown until they hear the sound of his dad's truck coming back.

Maria glances at Jasper and he can see the tears in her eyes. She already knows, but it takes seeing the broken look on his dad's face before he figures it out.

 **-P-**

 **Who else hates Renee? I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Next update coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 of 5

****FAGE 8:Soul Mates****

 ** **Title: Pen**** ** **P**** ** **als****

 ** **Written for: ifyouweremine****

 ** **Written By: abbymickey24****

 ** **Rating: T****

 ** **Summary/Prompt used: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.****

 ** **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.****

 **community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 ** **Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, gem_del_mar. Without her pushing and helping, I don't know if I would have finished this on time.****

 ** **Enjoy...****

 ** **Jasper's texts are in bold and italics and Bella's are in italics.****

 **-P-**

 _ **June 29, 2014**_

Jasper leans his head against his closed door, his eyes burning. Since Thursday night, his days have just gotten considerably worse and he couldn't take being around anyone anymore. And on top of everything he hasn't talked to Bella in four days. He just hasn't been in the right frame of mind to hold any type of conversation, but he needs her now.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes off the door and moves over to his computer. He scrubs his hands over his face, as he waits for his laptop to boot up. Once it does, he goes straight to his gmail and signs into chat. The light by Bella's name is green and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Clicking on her name, he types…

 **Jasper:** Hey, are you there?

It's only moments before her name appears with a message.

 **Bella:** I'm here. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me though.

 **Jasper:** Never.

 **Bella:** That's good to hear. What's been going on?

 **Jasper:** My grandpa died Thursday night.

 **Bella:** Oh my god. I'm so sorry.

 **Jasper:** Thanks. It was sudden, they think it was a massive heart attack.

 **Bella** : I can't imagine what you're going through.

 **Jasper:** It sucks. Today was the funeral and everyone is here now. I couldn't take anymore of the sympathy or watching my dad cry. I'm so glad you're online.

 **Bella:** Me too. What can I do to help?

 **Jasper:** Can you talk to me? I don't care about what, just anything to make me forget what's going on downstairs.

Minutes pass with no reply and Jasper wonders if he is asking too much. But then her name finally pops up again.

 **Bella:** 360-555-9213, call me.

Jasper doesn't hesitate to grab his cell phone and put her number in. He moves over to his bed as the line rings twice before the sweetest voice he's ever heard sounds in his ear.

"Hi." Bella says.

"Hi," Jasper says, and for the first time in days his lips turn up in a smile. "It's good to finally hear your voice."

"Yours too. I'm digging the accent."

Jasper chuckles and says, "I like the little bit of one you have too."

"I don't have an accent."

"To me you do. It's the same way that I don't hear my own, but you do."

"True." She says, and then they fall quiet for a moment.

It's a little awkward, neither one knowing what to say really. This is new and different for them and Bella doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

Finally Jasper breaks the silence and asks, "So, what's new since the last time I talked to you?"

"Well, let's see…um, I got that job I was talking about last week."

"Really? That's awesome. It's at the diner right? And please tell me you'll be washing dishes since the thought of you juggling plates full of food seems like an accident waiting to happen."

"Hahaha," Bella says. "Actually I will not be washing dishes, but I won't be full on waitressing either. They're pretty busy on the weekends, to the point that every table and the counter is full at almost every meal. So, I'll be working only Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday morning and all I'll have to do is take orders and deliver plates and drinks to the people at the counter. It shouldn't be hard since I move further bringing dad's plate to the table."

"That doesn't sound too bad then." he says, making Bella chuckle. "When do you start?"

"Saturday. They're closing at 3 on Friday because of the fourth, and since I wouldn't normally go in until after that, I have it off too."

"Cool." Jasper says. "So, what else is going on?"

"The wedding plans are coming along somewhat nicely. Although, Sue is driving herself crazy a little bit. She's freaked out that there is only a month and half left. Me and Leah have told her we'll do anything to help, so we're hoping she'll take us up on the offer."

"What else is there left to do?"

"There's the food. Sue doesn't want anyone having to worry about cooking everything, but dad says they could just have a big cookout. We're trying to convince her to do that instead of catering, since we're going to be on the beach and the guys that work with dad said they'd be happy to man grills. Then there is the dresses. Sue wants something simple, but still says wedding but not something that makes her look like she's trying too hard to seem young. And with me and Leah, we don't wear them so we're having a hard time finding anything we like. We do have plans to go to Seattle in a couple of weeks, so hopefully we'll all find something.

"And lastly, it's trying to make the house feel like Sue and Seth's house when they move in next month. Dad and some of the guys from the rez are building an additional bathroom and room for Seth, so that's almost done, but then dad hasn't changed anything since Renee lived here. There is so much painting and new things to buy. After the debacle of my trip to Jacksonville, dad and Sue both want no reminder of her, and I'm happy to go along with that."

"It will all get done."

"I know, I just hope Sue hasn't pulled all of her hair out by then."

Jasper laughs again, but sobers quickly when a quiet knock sounds at his door.

"Come in," he says, even though he knows who it is.

Rosie's head pops through the crack. Her eyes are puffy and red, and tears are silently sliding down her face. He beckons her forward, and she quickly scrambles across the room and up beside him, stretching out like he is. Bella remains silent, knowing he'll come back to her when he can. She listens with a soft smile on her face as he comforts his sister as best as he can, but the smile turns to tears of her own when she hears Rosalie start to sob.

"Jasper?" Bella says, and then cuts him off when he tries to speak. "Can I talk to her?"

"Umm...yeah. Hold on," he says. "Rosie, someone wants to talk to you."

Bella hears the phone switch hands and then the cutest voice comes on the line.

"Hello."

"Hi, Rosie. It's Bella."

"Bella..." Rosie says, her eyes growing wide as she looks to Jasper.

He nods with a smile as he reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Jasper can't hear what Bella says, but he figures it out when Rosie starts talking about Bella the horse. His fingers run through Rosie's hair as he listens to her go from Bella the horse to her friends and then to their trip to Disney World.

He lays there for an hour, watching his sister and the smile that Bella has returned to her face, and he can't help wishing she was there. His eyes close at the thought and his own smile once again flits across his face.

Rosie giggles as Jasper lets out a snort, and whispers, "I think Jasper fell asleep. Should I wake him up?"

"No, let him sleep. I'm sure he hasn't slept much the last few days." Bella says.

"He's cried a lot." Rosie says, breaking Bella's heart.

"I know, Sweetie. And that's okay. It just shows how sad he is."

"That's what mama said. Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss grandpa."

"I know you do."

"Do you miss your grandpa?"

"No, but I didn't know him like you did yours." Bella answers, wondering if she's saying the wrong thing.

"Why?"

"He died a long time before I was born."

"Like my other grandpa and grandmas?"

"Yeah." Bella says, even though she doesn't know anything about them.

"What about your other grandparents?" Rosie asks.

"Well, they're gone too." Bella says, hoping she'll leave it there. In actuality, Bella isn't sure if Renee's parents are dead. They disowned Renee when she got pregnant with Bella out of wedlock and moved out of Forks before Bella was born. Her dad's mom died when Bella was 4, so she doesn't remember her at all.

Thankfully, Rosie let's it go as a yawn meets Bella's ear.

"You're sleepy." Bella says.

"Uh...huh." Rosie mumbles. "Do you think Jasper would be mad if I slept in here."

"I don't think so. It would probably help you both sleep."

"K, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course." Bella says, grinning. "Let me think a minute. Okay, Once upon a time..."

Jasper's eyes open and he tries to roll over, but two legs across his back keep him from doing so. Glancing over he finds Rosie sideways on the bed, her head brushing the wall and turned toward him. She's sleeping and he grins until he remembers she was on the phone with Bella when he fell asleep. He hadn't meant to, but he'd been so tired.

Moving as little as possible, he searches the bed for his phone finally finding it half buried under Rosie's arm. Checking it, he's sees it's almost midnight and then notices that he has a text message from Bella.

Opening it up, he reads…

 _Hey, Rosie finally fell asleep. I just hung up, since I didn't want to wake her. I'm glad you called me. Anytime you want to talk now, I'm up for a call or text. I'll talk to you later._

Jasper grins again and while he'd loved to text her back, he's still exhausted and needs more sleep. Telling himself, he'll text her in a few hours he sets his phone on his nightstand. After carefully moving Rosie so she is stretched out next to him, he covers them both with a blanket and once again falls asleep with Bella on his mind.

 **-P-**

 _ **July 4, 2014**_

Bella shoves another handful of popcorn into her mouth and gets choked when she laughs at a funny part of her movie. Of course, that would be when her phone would ring.

She's coughing as she answers and unfortunately can't ask Jasper to hold on. Thankfully, she gets herself under control soon and picks the phone up from where she dropped it on the floor.

Amazingly, he's still there and as soon as she's says sorry, he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says, clearing her throat. "Just tried to inhale some popcorn. Not a good idea by the way."

Jasper laughs and says, "Only you."

"You make it sound like I do this stuff all the time." Bella says, chuckling to herself because really she does and he knows it.

"You do, Ms. Can't walk and chew gum at the same time."

"Hey, I've gotten better. I haven't had to make any trips to the ER in a while."

"You do realize you just jinxed yourself, right?"

"Yep." Bella replies, causing both of them to laugh. "Anyway though, what's going on?"

"Not much, just sitting here waiting for the fireworks." Jasper says, his voice taking on a melancholy tone.

"You don't sound that enthused by them." Bella says.

"It's just not the same. The whole day has just been off."

"Because your grandpa isn't there?"

"Yeah, he loved the Fourth here in town; from the parade to the BBQ to the fireworks. He was always in the middle of things, laughing and joking with people. So, it's just weird and wrong not seeing him walking around. They did dedicate the parade to him this year though. Had a banner at the beginning and everything."

"That's awesome, but yeah I could see where it would be weird." Bella says. "How's your dad, your mom, and Rosie doing?"

"They're okay. It's just hard. I mean, even though he's gone, we still have work on the ranch to do and we're all just trying to find the new normal I guess you would say. But it's difficult when we go into the stables and know he's not in there or when we sit down at the table for dinner and know he's not going to be joining us."

Jasper falls silent and Bella doesn't say anything, giving him a moment.

A few minutes later he says, "sorry," and Bella can tell he is crying.

"It's okay, Jasper." Bella whispers.

"I just … I don't know how to do this."

Once again, he goes silent and Bella doesn't know what to do. Never having had to deal with a loss like this, she isn't sure how to help him.

Finally Bella has a thought, and says, "Jasper, tell me about him."

"What?" he asks.

"Tell me about him. The good things that you'll always remember."

"Oh okay, well … he was strong. I mean even at 65, he could fill the bed of a pickup with hay bales faster than me or dad and never break a sweat. He could put up a fence in no time and have a horse stall cleaned up in five minutes. It usually take me about 20.

"He was kind and never met a stranger. He would talk to anyone about anything, it didn't matter what. And even if their opinion was different than his, he never made them feel like they were wrong or try to change their mind. He always said if we all thought the same, the world would be a boring place.

"He was a hard worker, who was always up at four and didn't go to bed until well after dark. He was always busy, and could always find something that needed to be done. He taught anyone he could that hard work was important, that it showed the world you earned what you had instead of it just being given to you. And it didn't matter what work it was, whether it was working on a ranch or being a waitress or a doctor, or how much money you had, as long as you worked hard you were successful.

"He was smart. He never went to college or even made it through the tenth grade, but he just always seemed to know what to do. And he always knew these weird and random facts about things that no one else knows.

"He never yelled or raised his voice, no matter how disappointed he was in you. He would just sit you down and talk it out and then everything would be better.

"And he was a great grandpa. He made sure we knew we were loved and had time for us everyday, whether it was sitting and talking or helping us with our homework. I miss him so much, Bella."

Tears drip off Bella's chin as she listens to him finish describing a man she wishes she could have met.

It takes a second for her to compose herself, but when she does she says, "I know you do, but when you miss him, only think about those things you just told me. And maybe it'll help you not miss him so much."

"Maybe," he says wistfully and then seems to compose himself as well. "I'm sorry, I probably ruined your night with all of this."

"You didn't and you don't have to apologize. I'd rather talk to you than what I was doing."

"Which was choking on popcorn."

"Exactly." she says, smiling when he laughs.

"I missed our fireworks," he says, remembering where he is all of a sudden.

"Ehh, you've seen them before."

"True," he says and then asks. "So, I take it you won't be seeing any tonight either."

"Just on TV. Dad and Sue are both working the night shift, and Leah and Seth went off with their friends, so I'm hanging out alone."

"They didn't invite you along?"

"They did, but I said no. Seth's friends are all 13 or 14 year old boys, so I didn't want to be the only girl. And by Leah's friends, I really meant her boyfriend, and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Understandable, although you might have made those 13 year old boys night by hanging out with them."

"Whether or not that's true..." Bella says with a chuckle. "I'm much happier talking to you and watching TV."

"Yes, I beat out 13 year old boys. Okay, that sounded wrong. Forget I said that." Jasper says, causing Bella to crack up.

She's still laughing when Jasper sees his mom waving at him from across the road, letting him know it's time to go.

As he crosses the street, Bella calms down and he says, "I need to go."

"Okay. Thanks for calling tonight."

"Thanks for listening to me." he says, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

"Anytime." Bella says, making him smile because he knows she means it as well.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" he asks, so he knows when not to bother her.

"I have to be there at 4 and then I work until 10. And that will be my hours on Friday nights too."

"What about Sunday?"

"6, which I'm dreading a little, until 11 in the morning. What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Just my chores in the morning, but other than that nothing is set in stone."

"Okay, you want to talk tomorrow after lunch? I can call you before I have to get ready for work and we can talk a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Bella."

"You to, Jasper." she says before she hears the click in her ear.

Setting her phone down, she stretches out on the couch, picks up the remote, and turns off the TV. Silence settles around her as she thinks about Jasper and their conversation. She wonders if she helped him tonight, but she shouldn't. Eevery time she talks to him his day is infinitely better.

 **-P-**

 _ **August 20, 2014**_

Jasper hears the alert on his phone, telling him he has a new text message. Abandoning his game of water basketball, he swims to the edge of the pool and lifts himself out.

"Dude, you can't just leave in the middle of the game." his friend, Alec, says.

"I'll be right back." Jasper says, as he picks his phone up and sees a text from Bella.

Alec opens his mouth to respond, but Peter says, "Don't bother. It's probably Bella."

Nothing else needs to be said and all go back to the game, Alec with a roll of his eyes. While most of his friends understand Jasper's connection to Bella, Alec isn't one of them. He doesn't understand why Jasper is fascinated by some girl that lives hundreds of miles away when there were plenty of girls to deal with in town, especially since he's never met her in person. Plus, from what he's heard she sounds boring, and Alec didn't do boring.

Jasper ignores his friends for the moment as he drops down onto a lounge chair and opens Bella's text, reading…

 _Whatcha doing?_

Jasper shakes his head with a smile as he types up a reply.

 _ **Swimming. Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a wedding right now?**_

It doesn't take long to get her response or for them to continue back and forth.

 _Not for another twenty or thirty minutes. We're doing pictures now, but I've finished my part. I figured I'd text you while I wait._

 _ **Ahhh, how's it going so far?**_

 _The weather is cooperating, everything is setup for the reception, my dress isn't driving me crazy, and dad isn't bald from the nerves. So, all in all it's going well._

 _ **LOL, that's good. Any chance I can get a picture of you in your dress?**_

 _Maybe, if you ask nicely._

 _ **Oh**_

 _What?_

 _ **I don't know, I think I half expected you to say no for some reason.**_

 _Well, I still can._

 _ **No, I still want it. So, Bella, may I please get a picture of you in your dress?**_

 _:) Hold on._

It only takes a second for it to hit Jasper that this will be the first time he'll see Bella. His mind conjures up what he knows about her, trying to put a face with it, but when the picture pops up his head hasn't done her justice.

She's gorgeous, pure and simple. It's not an in your face kind of way or so subtle someone would miss it; it's just...there. If she'd walked by him, he wouldn't have hesitated to turn and look. And with her personality, it just makes her beauty even more pronounced. He doesn't even notice her dress at first, but when he does he has to ask…

 _ **Are boys stupid at your school?**_

 _LOL Why?_

 _ **Because that's the only explanation for why someone hasn't asked you out.**_

 _Oh, well thank you. But I don't think they're stupid so much as I give off a vibe of don't talk to me._

 _ **I'm going to go with stupid. That and they're scared of your dad.**_

 _That could be a possibility. Now where is mine?_

 _ **Your what?**_

 _Picture. I showed you mine, now you have to show me yours._

 _ **Oh, is that how it works?**_

 _Yep. I want to see. Gimme, gimme._

Jasper chuckles as he snaps a pic of himself and sends it.

 _ **There you go.** _

He doesn't hear the holy hell or see her mouth falling open when it appears on her screen. Instead, in return he gets…

 _Are the girls stupid at your school?_

He laughs loudly, not noticing the eyes that move to him from the pool; his sole focus is on Bella and his next text.

 _ **Yes, they are.**_

 _LOL Oh, I'm being summoned. I guess it's time._

 _ **Alright, have fun.**_

 _Yeah, let's hope I don't face plant into the sand._

 _ **One foot in front of the other and you'll be fine. I'll talk to you later.**_

 _Bye_

He pulls up her picture again, once her last text comes through and stares at it with a small smile until Alec calls out to him.

"Dude, are you done yet?"

Jasper sighs and saves Bella's pic into his phone before he sets it down and pushes himself to his feet. As he dives back into the pool he sorta wishes his friends weren't here.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **September 13, 2014**_

Bella leaves work late, the person meant to replace her for the afternoon and evening shift late in showing up. She doesn't mind, even if it is her birthday, it meant a few more tips and she doesn't have any plans until tonight anyway.

The drive home is uneventful and soon she's walking in the door.

She calls a hey to Seth in the living room, and tries not to smile when he grunts a reply. He's grounded for the weekend because of a failed science test and he's not happy.

Bella finds Sue in the kitchen, in the middle of making Bella's birthday cake.

"Hey, Sweetie." she says, giving Bella a big smile. "How was work?"

"Busy," Bella says, her eyes falling on a square box laying on the table.

"That's for you." Sue says. "Charlie dropped it off a few minutes ago. He said it came to the station yesterday and he forgot to bring it home last night. He thinks it's from Jasper so he didn't want to wait until tonight."

"Jasper…" Bella says, and sure enough his name and address is in the top left corner. "I can't believe he did this. I mean how did he even know where to send it?"

"Well, he knows your dad's name, what town you live in, and that he's the police chief. It wouldn't be hard to google the station's address."

Bella rolls her eyes at herself and says, "I didn't even think of that. I wonder what it is."

"Well, open it and find out. I'm kind of curious myself."

Bella quickly drops into a chair and takes the scissors Sue holds out to her. She gets the box open without too much trouble and pulls out a small card first.

It's handmade and Bella knows immediately it's from Rosie. The front of it says Happy Birthday and on the inside is the typical Roses are Red, Violets are blue poem, but it makes her smile nonetheless. There is also a small note from Jasper…

 _Bella,_

 _I got your dad's work address from the internet, I hope that's okay. I would have asked for your home address, but I wanted this to be a surprise. It's not much, just a little bit of Texas. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday!_

 _Jasper_

Bella can't help but grin as she sets the card down and pulls a photo album out of the box. Sue smiles over from her place next to the stove as Bella opens the book. There are pictures of his family, Rosie is adorable, his friends, his house, their horses, and a few of Bella the horse. There are some of places around town, one of Mr. Cullen, his truck, and the sunset over a huge field. And even pictures of goofy stuff like his mailbox and a bug. He even provides little captions underneath each so she knows what they are. It's all completely awesome, but the best picture is the last one. It's of Jasper sitting atop his horse. His grin is wide and once again Bella's mouth falls open at the sight of him.

"Is that him?" Sue asks from over Bella's shoulder, and Bella nods still staring at the picture. "Wow, are you sure he's 16?"

Bella cracks up at her step-mom and nods. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Sue says, still not quite believing it.

"This is his dad and grandpa, his mom, his friends, and his little sister. And this was his teacher when we were assigned the pen pals project." Bella says, pointing each out.

"What in the hell are they putting in the water down there?" Sue asks, leaning closer to look at Mr. Cullen.

"I don't know," Bella answers, flipping to the last picture again.

She looks at it a few more minutes before she shut the photo album and stands up.

"I'm going to go call Jasper." she says, and rushes out of the room without a backward glance.

Sue shakes her head and goes back to Bella's cake, a smile dancing across her lips and a knowing gleam in her eye.

Bella makes it to her room and after sitting down at her desk, she pulls up google chrome and the Skype website. She and Jasper had talked about signing up for it, but they hadn't gotten around to it yet. She wants to now though. As she's downloading the program she grabs her cellphone and calls Jasper.

As soon as he answers she says, "Thank you so much for my birthday present. I love it."

"You're welcome." he says with a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if it was cheesy or not."

"It was perfect. Thank you again."

"You're welcome again." he says before asking, "So, how is your birthday going so far?"

"It's good. Sue downstairs making my cake and I got this awesome present from my friend. But you know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"If you'd sign up for Skype so I can talk to you sorta in person."

"Give me a few minutes." he says, immediately.

They don't speak much as they both get things set up and then they hang up once he accepts her contact request.

She hits call, and it rings once before his face is on her screen.

"Hi," she says, with a grin.

"Hello," he says seriously and then chuckles when she continues to grin at him.

"It's good to see you in person." Bella says. "Your picture doesn't really do you justice."

Bella wants to smack herself for saying that, but Jasper keeps her from doing so when he says, "Neither does yours."

She hopes he won't see her blush, but then doesn't care. She's talking to him face to face.

They chat for a little while about what the rest of what her birthday holds-dinner and cake with the family, before Bella says, "Oh tell Rosie I loved her card."

"You can tell her yourself. She made me promise that when I talked to you today I would let her say Happy Birthday. Hold on a second."

Bella watches as he stands and moves to the door, yelling out in the hall. She chuckles when he says, "Just come here."

He's only back in front of the computer for a second when Rosie appears and says, "What?"

"Someone wants to say hi," he says as he leans to the side so she can see Bella on his screen.

She lets out a very girly squeal and runs over to the desk, leaning close.

"Hey, Bella." she says. "You're so pretty."

Laughing Bella says, "Hi back and so are you."

Rosie grins wide and says, "Happy Birthday. Did you get my card?"

"Dude, if she hadn't yet you would have ruined the surprise." Jasper says, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." she says, turning back to Bella. "So did you get it?"

"Yes, and thank you. It was the best card I've ever gotten."

"See, she got it already," Rosie says, sticking her tongue out at Jasper.

He sticks his own tongue out, causing Bella to laugh. "How old are you two?"

"Jasper's five." Rosie says without missing a beat and cracking Bella up. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"What?" Jasper asks as Bella coughs.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Jasper says.

"Do you want her to be?"

"Okay, that's it. Out." Jasper says, pointing toward the door and giving her a look.

"Fine," Rosie says. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Rosie." Bella says, biting her lip to keep from laughing again.

Just before she leaves the room she yells, "He has your picture hanging over his desk."

She squeals as Jasper jumps up and chases her out into the hall. He shuts the door behind her and locks it for good measure.

Once he's back in his chair he says, "Sorry, about that."

"It's fine." Bella says.

They both ignore what Rosie has asked and instead chose to talk about whatever else they can think of. By the time Bella has to go, they've been on Skype for a few hours. Before she goes, Bella thanks him again for her gift, silently making plans to give him the same gift but of Washington when his birthday comes around.

Jasper wishes her a Happy Birthday again and after saying goodbye and that he'll talk to her later they hang up. Bella shuts down her computer and grabs up the album before leaving her room. She has a feeling she'll be carrying it around with her for a long time.

 **-P-**

 _ **October 31, 2014**_

Jasper puts the finishing touches on his costume. He's running behind and is going to be late, but he needs to call Bella before he leaves. He doesn't know what she's going to be, just like she doesn't know what he decided on. He hopes she likes it though, as she was on his mind when he chose it.

He clicks on her name and hits call, as it rings he stands back so she can get the full effect. She answers on the second one and then steps back so he can see as well.

"You suck," he says, taking in her vampire costume and causing her to laugh.

"I had to do it, I'm sorry." Bella says. "Do you not like it?"

"I do, but if I have a nightmare tonight about it, I'm blaming you."

"I can handle that." Bella says, grinning as she fully takes in his costume. "Are you Sheldon?"

"I am." he says. "You like it?"

"I do, say something smart."

"E=mc squared."

Laughing, Bella asks, "Is that all you know?"

"No, it just the first thing I thought of. Would you like me to explain Schrodinger's Cat to you?"

"Nah, the real Sheldon did that already." Bella answers, grinning.

Jasper chuckles and then comes over to lean against his desk. He's really late now, so he needs to go.

"I need to get going. Peter is probably gripping because I'm not there yet. I'm surprised he hasn't called."

"Well, he's usually the one late, so maybe he thinks he deserves it."

"Yeah right, he'll call before I get over there."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Leah should be here soon anyway. Have fun."

"You too. Be careful and don't get scared too much."

"It's a haunted house, I'm sure it will scare the crap of me constantly."

"Yes, but it's so fun. Can't wait to hear about it tomorrow."

"I'll call after lunch."

"Alright, talk to you then."

"Bye."

Bella clicks the hang up button and makes sure she has everything she needs. Grabbing her fake teeth, she slips them in and heads downstairs to wait on Leah.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **November 27, 2014**_

Jasper's stomach feels like it's going to explode. He's eaten way too much and doesn't want to move from where he's taken up residence on the couch. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he clicks on Bella's name and types…

 _ **Hey, you there?**_

Her response is quick in coming.

 _What'd up moonpie?_

Ever since Halloween she taken to calling him moonpie at random and it never fails to make him laugh. Today is no different and he's shushed almost immediately by his friends who are trying to watch the game. Chuckling quietly, he responds the only way he can, and ignoring the game and everyone else in the room, they continue their conversation...

 _ **Only my meemaw can call me that.**_

 _LOL. Noted. So, are you in a turkey coma yet?_

 _ **I feel like it. Mama and Peter's mom made so much food. What about you?**_

 _God, yes. We're going to be eating leftovers for a week._

 _ **Same here. I had to hide a slice of the pecan pie.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Because I just couldn't eat anymore and I didn't want it to disappear before I was ready for it.**_

 _That makes perfect sense._

 _ **What else is going on? Everyone watching the game?**_

 _Dad and a couple of his friends are. Seth, his friends, and a few other people are out back actually playing a game. Leah is somewhere making out with her boyfriend and I'm in the kitchen with Sue and the other women._

 _ **So, you're hanging out with the older people and not the younger? Go outside.**_

 _It's cold and rainy. The girls that are here are little snots, one of them being part of the ones that think I'm a loser. And they're playing football. Do you really want me to go outside?_

 _ **No, forget I suggested it. Hang out with Sue and stay safe.**_

 _LOL thought so. What are you doing?_

 _ **Not moving from this couch for a while. Everyone else is watching the game.**_

 _No actual football playing for you guys? I figured that would be a big thing down there._

 _ **It is, we just played before we ate because we all knew that afterwards, we wouldn't be worth anything for a long time.**_

 _Smart._

 _ **We do have our moments.**_

 _Everyone does._

 _ **Yeah, so what are you doing tomorrow? Shopping?**_

 _Yea...no. I would enjoy that about as much as a root canal. I plan on sleeping in and then I have to work. I'm actually going in early to cover for someone._

 **Cool.**

They continue to text back and forth until Jasper is interrupted by his friends and their need to go play football again. As he follows them out the door he sends Bella one more text to say goodnight, wishing once again that his friends would just go home so he could keep talking to her.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **December 20, 2014**_

Bella paces her bedroom, waiting for Jasper to sign into Skype. She's hoping his present gets there today. It will be a day early, but since tomorrow is Sunday, she prefers that over it being a day late. Finally, an hour before she has to get ready for work his name pops up that he's online and seconds later, Skype is ringing out.

"Hey," she says as soon as she can see him.

"Hey," he says back with a smile on his face.

"Please, tell me you got it."

"I got it." he says, holding up the photo album she sent. "You're going to have to tell me who and what everything is though."

"Did I not write it under the pictures?" she asks, remembering as she says it that she didn't. She'd meant to, but in her rush to make sure it was done she'd forgotten. "Never mind, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I still love it. Now, tell me what the pictures are. I'm assuming this is your dad, Sue, Leah, and Seth?" he says, pointing to their pictures on the first page.

"That's them." Bella says with a nod as he flips to the next page. "That is Mr. Masen and Eric on the top and Jacob, Leah's boyfriend, and the two loser girls on the bottom."

"Eric is a goob." he says and then mumbles, "They're the losers."

Bella grins and motions for him to flip. "That is my house, high school, and the police station."

"I love your house"

"Thank you, it's small, but homey." Jasper smiles and turns the page, pointing at the next picture. "That is the diner, First Beach, and the lake where dad fishes all the time."

"And the last one?" Jasper asks.

"That is the jungle gym that I have fallen off of many, many times." Bella says, laughing when Jasper just shakes his head, flipping to the last page. "And of course, I had to add me at Halloween and the one from the wedding."

"Thank you for this," Jasper says, going through the album again. "I was really hoping you'd send something like this too, but thought it was weird to ask."

"Then I'm glad I could be of service. Happy Birthday. Granted, I will be saying it tomorrow too."

"I look forward to it. You have to get ready for work now, don't you?"

"I do. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be here." Jasper says.

Bella smiles and with a wave, she reaches forward to hang up before heading to get ready.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **January 1, 2015**_

Jasper's head rolls to the side and he squints at Alec as he drops down beside him.

"Dude," Alec says, "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I can't feel my face." Jasper slurs, causing Alec to laugh at him. "But it's okay. I know who can fix it. She fixes everything."

Alec watches in amusement as Jasper struggles to pull his phone from his pocket and dial Bella's number.

"Shhh, it's ringing," Jasper says even though Alec isn't saying anything and he has it on speaker.

"Jasper? Is everything okay?" Bella asks immediately when she answers.

"BELLA!" Jasper yells.

"Jasper...are you okay?" Bella asks again. "Where are you?"

"I'm awesome. Peter's having a party. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Are you drunk?" she asks. He barely hears her over the chorus of Happy New Years from the people surrounding him.

"No, well...maybe a little bit." He answers giggling like a little girl with a secret.

"A LOT!" Alec yells.

"I can't feel my face." Jasper says. "But I haven't drunk a lot."

"How much have you had, Jasper?" Bella asks.

"Just a beer or two...maybe three." Jasper answers.

"And a couple of shots." Alec says. "Don't forget those."

"Oh right, those too." Jasper says, nodding his head.

"Seriously? What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bella asks.

If Jasper was sober he'd be able to hear the frustration and worry in her voice, but he's not and really he's past the point of caring.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. We're all having fun, right Jasper?" Alec says.

"Right," Jasper says. "I'm having fun."

"Yeah, we'll see how much fun you're having when you get alcohol poisoning or when you wake up with that hangover you're obviously going to have." Bella hisses.

"God, you're so boring." Alec mutters toward the phone. "Are you always so high and mighty? How have you put up with this so long, Jasper?"

"I'm boring because I want to him to be safe? Really? Maybe as his friend, and I don't know...right there next to him you should be more interested in it too." Bella snaps.

"Screw that, he's having fun. I'm having fun. Everyone else is having fun. The only one not having fun here is you. So, maybe you should be more interested in not being his mama and instead, just be his friend."

"Yeah," Jasper says, not really listening to the conversation since the room has started to spin.

Silence falls on Bella's side of the phone as Jasper tries to get the room to stay still.

When it finally comes to a stop, he realizes what he said yeah too and he knows he's screwed up.

"Bella?" he whispers, just as she says, "I'm going to go. Call me when you're sober and want to apologize."

Before he can respond, she ends the call. This time he can hear the hurt and worry in her voice and it makes him sick to his stomach.

"Finally," Alec says, pulling Jasper's phone from his hand. "You really should stop talking to her. She's kind of a buzzkill."

"Shut up," Jasper says, leaning forward and taking a deep breath.

"No," Alec says. "You're always talking to her and ignoring the rest of us. She's turned you against us-"

Alec doesn't get a chance to keep going since Jasper's stomach chooses that time to get out what it can, all over Alec's lap.

"Sorry, man," Jasper says, wiping his mouth when he finishes and glancing up.

However, Alec isn't worried about Jasper or the lap full of puke he has. His eyes are on the very angry man at the bottom of the basement stairs.

In confusion, Jasper follows Alec's line of sight and finds Peter's dad glaring at the room full of underage drunk kids, and immediately he knows he's in deep shit.

Jasper spends the next hour watching the chaos created by the arrival of Peter's dad, dreading when it's his turn to deal with angry parents.

When his father comes to pick him up, the dread deepens. His stomach churns with each silent minute that passes on the way home, and he wishes he could go back to earlier in the night. He wishes he hadn't agreed to go to Peter's house when they found out his parent's were going out for New Year's Eve. He wishes he hadn't taken the beer Peter gave him when he walked in the door. He wishes he hadn't taken the second one from Alec. He's sure there are more things he wishes didn't happen, but his brain is still fuzzy and the wrath, he knows is coming, from his mama is making it hard to remember the rest.

His dad has to push him through the back door, when he sees Maria sitting at the table. As soon as he's inside she's yelling. He doesn't comprehend much, but by the time she finally sends him to bed he knows he's grounded until Spring Break, if he's lucky.

Too early for the headache and the continued disappoint he knows awaits him, he stumbles downstairs to the kitchen the next morning. He finds his mother sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

Her eyes meet his and without giving him a chance to do anything other than step in the room, she says, "Bring me your computer, phone, and xbox. I already have your keys since Peter's dad drove your truck home this morning. And trust me you do not want to argue with me about this."

Jasper nods, knowing he's screwed up and anything he could say would just make it worse. He turns and goes back upstairs, gathering the things she's asked for, except for his phone which he can't find. It takes him a second to remember why he doesn't have it, and that only makes his headache worse as it also causes him to remember the reason Alec took it away.

Rushing back into the kitchen with his xbox under his one arm and his computer under the other, he knows he's going to have to beg and grovel for what he needs. He's not sure that will even work with as mad as him mom is, but he has to try.

"Mama, I need to call Bella." he says, before she can say anything.

"No." Maria says.

"Please, mama. I called her last night and I need to apologize."

"What did you do?" Maria asks, anger lacing her voice.

"I let Alec say things about her and didn't stop him. I even agreed at one point and I didn't mean too. Please, just let me call her and apologize and then I'll happily take my punishment."

Maria takes a good five minutes to decide, but in the end she sighs and nods.

"Fine, you can email Bella and only Bella. You have five minutes so you better hope you can say whatever it is you need to say in that time."

"Thank you."

"Oh son, this isn't for you. It's for Bella. I just hope, for both of your sakes you didn't screw up to point that she won't forgive you."

He nods, hoping that to and sits his computer down on the table. He quickly pulls up an email and starts to write…

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: I'm so sorry**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God, I'm so freaking sorry.

I was stupid last night. There are so many things I shouldn't have done, but the most important one is letting Alec talk to you the way he did and seeming to agree with him. I don't. You aren't boring, or a spoil sport, or high and mighty. You're amazing and funny and interesting and beautiful and sweet and caring. You weren't acting like my mama either. You were being the great friend you've always been and I let you down by not standing up for you and telling him that. I will be though as soon as I see him.

I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you and I can't ever apologize enough for that. But I'm going to try if you'll let me. I know it's asking a lot, but I hope you can. I'm grounded until spring break, so I won't be around any until then. I hope that when I come back you'll still be here, but I'll understand if you aren't.

I'm sorry, Bella for everything.

Jasper

Jasper finishes and shuts his laptop down before sliding it over to Maria.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"You might not want to thank me." she says as she slides two Ibuprofen, a glass of water, and a chicken biscuit back to him. "Take those, eat, and then head on outside. Your dad is waiting with a long list of chores. I don't want to see you again until lunch time."

Jasper does what she says, and soon he's standing in front of his dad ready to start on his punishment.

 **-P-**

 _ **March 9, 2015**_

New Year's Day had sucked. She'd forgiven Jasper by that morning, but had still been mad and hurt by the things his friend had said about her and the fact that a part of her thought that Jasper felt like that to. However, Jasper had made it clear in his email that that wasn't the case. It had made her feel better, and she'd quickly sent an email back to let him know. He wouldn't get it until he could use his computer again, but hopefully that would be the first thing he'd see when he was able.

The rest of January and February had been boring. She missed talking to Jasper and hearing about his day. She missed laughing and cutting up with him. She missed seeing Rosie when she came into the room to say hey. She missed him.

She's anxious for him to come back, and any day now he will. Since the last week of February she's checked her email, Skype, and phone constantly afraid she'll miss the moment his name appears.

It takes four more days and of course he calls when she working and can't answer. He doesn't leave a message and he doesn't call back. Bella doesn't give it much thought until she wonders if her not answering makes him think she's changed her mind, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She rushes home as soon as she's off work and with a hurried goodnight to her dad and Sue, she's in her room in record time.

Pulling up Skype, she breathes a sigh of relief seeing that he's online and she wastes no more time clicking on his name.

It rings only once and then he's there with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I was at work when you called."

"I know. I remembered about the time I hung up. I didn't want to call back and bother you though." he says, and it's so good to hear his voice.

"I missed you." she says, blinking back tears.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry for that night, Bella."

"I know Jasper. You don't have to apologize anymore. It's all good. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Never."

Bella nods and then asks, "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much. It's been a little tense around here, but things are better."

"Were your parent's really mad?"

"Mad is understatement in mama's case more than dad. Dad was more disappointed than anything. He's like grandpa was, he doesn't yell or raise his voice, but after our conversation I felt about two inches tall and would have preferred he'd just whooped my butt. It would have hurt less. Mama though yelled a lot and then put me to work. I had a Jasper Do List everyday, and while I have my computer and phone back, my truck isn't back yet. And I'm pretty sure I won't get it back until the summer."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I brought this on myself, and it has taught me that drinking is not a good idea. That also could be equated to the many, many times I threw up New Year's Day also though. And speaking of throwing up, Alec had a lap full when he left the party."

"Good, he deserved it. I know he's your friend, but-"

"You don't have to say anything else, Bella." Jasper says, cutting her off. "He was wrong and I let him know that as soon as I saw him. He was an ass again and he's lucky I didn't punch him. Granted, I knew that would get me into even more trouble, so I refrained. We haven't talked since then though."

"Well, thank you for defending my honor." Bella says, grinning.

"Anytime. I'd even climb a water tower for ya." he says, causing her to laugh.

"So, what else is going on? How's Rosie?" Bella asks, when she calms down. "I missed her birthday, so please tell her I'm sorry and happy belated birthday. Did she have a good day?"

"She's good, but was mad at me too, since me not talking to you meant she couldn't either. I'd go get her now, if she wasn't already asleep. Her birthday was okay. she didn't want a party or anything, so we just had cake and ice cream here the night of and then we went to the aquarium in Dallas the next day."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was and she enjoyed it." Jasper says with a laugh. "Granted, I think I might have a little bit more, since it meant I was doing something other than school, homework, or work."

Laughing, Bella shakes her head and asks, "Anything else going on?"

"Nope, how about you guys?"

"It's been pretty uneventful here too. School and work on the weekends for the most part. Seth failed yet another Science test, so after being grounded for a week, I'm tutoring him. If he fails one more he'll have to do summer school and Sue has already warned him if that happens, he's grounded for the whole summer. Leah's thinking about transferring to UDub for the fall semester, but hasn't decided yet since Jacob hasn't decided if he is or not. And dad and Sue are good, they've just been busy working like usual."

"Any big plans for Spring break?" Jasper asks just as Bella yawns.

She shakes her head until she can speak again. "No, I might see if I can pick up a few more hours at work, but other than that we're just hanging around the house. What about you?"

"I'm going to Austin one day with dad, he has to take two of the horses he sold over there, but other than that will be hanging out here too."

"Speaking of horses, how is Bella?"

"She's fine, getting big. Rosie can't wait until she can ride her, but she still has a way to go. You can't really start training a horse until they're around two, but dad won't let Rosie ride any horse until it's at least four."

"That kind of sucks."

"Yeah, but horses can be really unpredictable if they're not trained properly. He just wants to make sure she's safe."

"Oh, that's understandable then. I like that she's safe." Bella says, yawning for a second time. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you did work tonight. I can let you go."

"I could sleep, but I don't want to go. It's been too long since I talked to you."

"I know, but I'm back now and I promise I won't do anything nearly as stupid as I did to take me away again."

"Okay, since you promised." Bella says with a smile. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow after lunch?"

"I'll be here. Sleep well."

"You too." Bella says. "Night."

Bella waits for him to hang up before she quickly changes and crawls into bed. She really should shower, but she'll do it in the morning. Right now, she wants to fall asleep to thoughts of how good it was to talk to Jasper again.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **April 2, 2014**_

Jasper leans back in his chair and tries not to stare at the new girl. She's cute though, and from the few minutes he talked to her in math she seems nice. He likes that even though it's her first day, she isn't trying too hard to stand out. She almost reminds him of Bella and to anyone else that would be a giant clue he isn't picking up on, but to him it's just a good reason for him to ask her out.

He's never asked a girl out before though and doesn't really know how to go about it. He could ask Peter or one of his other friends, but he doesn't want to hear the jokes and comments they're bound to make. He'd be too embarrassed to ask his mom and dad about it, and Rosie wasn't even an option. So, he goes to the only other person he has.

Pulling out his phone, he sends her…

 _ **Hey, can you talk for a second?**_

It take a couple of minutes for her to answer, but when she does she sends back…

 _I can now. Sorry, was changing classes. I'm in lunch, so I'm free for 30. What's up?_

 _ **There is a new girl at school. Her name is Lucy. She's cute and she seems really nice.**_

Again minutes pass before her texts comes through…

 _Okay. What do you need?_

 _ **How do I ask her out?**_

More minutes pass and he's wondering if he's bothering her, so he asks,

 _ **Am I bothering you?**_

Her answer is quick and puts his mind at ease.

 _No, sorry. I was just thinking. I guess you just ask her._

 _ **That's it.**_

 _Well, what else is there to do?_

 _ **Nothing, I guess. Okay, I'll just ask her. Thanks.**_

 _Of course. Good luck._

Jasper reads Bella's last text and then puts his phone away. Telling his friends he'll be right back, he stands and heads over to talk to Lucy.

 **-P-**

 _ **May 16, 2015**_

Bella leans against her hands, watching Sue make lunch.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sue asks after hearing Bella sigh for the third time.

"Yeah," Bella says, but Sue can hear the sadness in her voice and presses her to talk about it.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Nothing, I'm just blah today."

"Is that why you called in sick to work?" Sue asks, knowing that isn't why. She'd had a bad cold in January and Charlie had to forbid her from going into the diner, so just feeling blah wouldn't stop her. Something else is going on, but Sue knows she has to go slow to get it out of her.

"No, I just didn't feel like going in." Bella says as she drops her chin to rest on top of her arms.

"Is something going on at school that your dad and I should know about?"

"No."

"Is it Jasper?" Sue asks, and when Bella closes her eyes she knows she's hit the nail on the head.

Bella doesn't answer right away, but when she does it's almost too low for Sue to hear. "He has a girlfriend."

"When did that happen?" Sue asks, abandoning lunch, so she can give Bella her full attention.

"Last month. Tonight they're going to prom. I think he really likes her."

"But that's good right?"

"Yeah, but I think I really like him." Bella says, looking up at her.

"I wondered, but didn't want to say anything." Sue says, reaching over to place her hand on Bella's arm.

"What should I do? Should I tell him?"

"I don't think so, honey." Sue says, knowing it's probably not what Bella wants to hear, so she explains what she means. "He has a girlfriend and he might not understand why you're telling him now. You don't want to ruin the friendship you two have, and something like this could cause a riff if he can't return the same feelings. You need to show him your feelings have changed and hopefully, he'll see it soon too and then when he says something you're both on the same page. Do you understand?"

Bella shrugs her shoulder, but doesn't say anything.

Sue knows she has to explain further and says, "Take me and your dad. When Harry died I was sad for a long time, I didn't think I would fall in love again. But then when I started talking to your dad and seeing more of his personality, and as we became friends I knew that my feelings were changing. I was worried he'd only see me as Harry's wife if I told him, so I started doing things for him to show him how I felt. I'd make him lunch and drop it off at the station, I'd talk to him more when he came over to Billy's, and he was who I went to if I needed something fixed around the house and I would always feed him afterward. I'd drop little hints here and there, just to let him know that if he wanted to be with me, I was open to the idea. It took a few months, but look at us now. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Bella says. "So, I just need to be there for him, and let him know in someway I'd be open to being his girlfriend without coming out and saying I'd like to be his girlfriend."

"Exactly."

"Okay," Bella says. "I'll give it shot. I mean it worked for you and dad, so I really can't go wrong."

Sue smiles and pats Bella's hand before pushing herself to her feet. "Now, how about helping me finish lunch and then you can go give Jasper a call?"

Bella nods and returns her own smile before moving over to the counter to help Sue make up the rest of the sandwiches.

Just as they're finishing up, Bella leans over and places a kiss on Sue's cheek and whispers, "Thanks, mom."

Sue glances over and with tears in her eyes, she says, "Anytime, Bella."

Bella smiles and takes the plates she holds out. After dropping Seth's lunch off to him in his room, she heads upstairs.

As she eats she thinks about what she can do to show Jasper she likes him, but doesn't come up with anything. She can't really cook for him or ask him to help her do things, since they live so far away from each other. By the time she's finished with lunch, she decides to put it off til a little later and brings up Skype so she can at least call him.

They don't talk long. Bella is still feeling a little blah about the whole thing, plus she really isn't interested in hearing about Lucy right now. Jasper picks up on her mood, but she tells she isn't feeling well and they hang up sooner than he wants to.

Bella spends the rest of the night restless and out of sorts. She doesn't sleep well, her thoughts going to places she doesn't want them to.

By the time Jasper calls the next afternoon, she's worked herself up into such a frenzy that she's convinced she'll throw out Sue's advice and blurt everything out to him.

However, all thought leaves her when Jasper face appears on her screen.

"What the hell happened" She asks, as she takes in his almost swollen shut black eye and split lip.

"Alec," he fairly growls.

"He did that to you?"

"Yeah, after I caught him feeling Lucy up in the back of his truck. And then he kept running his mouth and finally pushed me. He started it and I finished it, so don't worry he probably looks and feels a whole lot worse than I do right now."

"Why would they do that?"

"Alec was still pissed off about the whole thing with you, since he lost Peter as a friend when he kept talking shit. It was just his way of getting back at me. And Lucy, I don't really care why. I'm just glad I found out what she was really like before anything else happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Good riddance to both of them."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"At school or at home?"

"Both?"

"Suspended for a few days, but nothing at home. Mom and Dad understand and they know I didn't start it, so I dodged that bullet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Bella. It's fine."

"Yeah, but you're hurt."

"I'll heal. Look, I'm not going to be great company right now. I really just wanted to call and let you know what happened, but I think I'm going to go and see if I can sleep for a little bit. My face hurts and my lip keeps bleeding when I talk anyway. I'll talk to you later."

She doesn't even get a chance to say goodbye before he's gone. She hates that he seemed short with her, but she understands. He's still mad and in pain. She'll give him some time to get better and then he'll be back to his normal self.

Plus, the time will help her get a grip on her feelings after this new development. On one hand, she doesn't like that he's having to deal with this, but on the other she's happy Lucy isn't in the picture any longer. Now, if she can just figure out to subtly tell him she likes him, things will be perfect.

 **-** **P-**

 **Who hates Alec and Lucy now? Next one coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 of 5

****FAGE 8:Soul Mates****

 ** **Title: Pen**** ** **P**** ** **als****

 ** **Written for: ifyouweremine****

 ** **Written By: abbymickey24****

 ** **Rating: T****

 ** **Summary/Prompt used: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.****

 ** **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.****

 **community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 ** **Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, gem_del_mar. Without her pushing and helping, I don't know if I would have finished this on time.****

 ** **Enjoy…****

 ** **Jasper's text in bold italics and Bella's in just italics****

 **-P-**

 _ **August 16, 2015**_

"So, do you want to go to the movies sometime?"

Bella stares at the boy standing in front of her and isn't sure how to respond to his question. He isn't Jasper, and she still likes him, even more so now, but after the whole summer of sending him cookies every week, talking to him every day, and doing anything else she can think of to show him she was interested in him, he still hasn't said anything. She's beginning to think they're just destined to be only friends, and if that is the case then she needs to move on from the romantic thoughts. And what better way to do that than go out with someone else.

"Sure," she says after a moment, smiling when he grins wide.

"Friday night?"

Bella thinks for a moment, trying to remember if she has anything planned. She only works at the diner on Saturday night and Sunday mornings now, having given up her Friday night schedule to one of the other waitresses who needed a little extra money.

"Friday works," she answers finally.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 then."

"Okay," Bella says, waving as he goes back into her house.

She watches through the back door as he and his family leave and then she walks in, ignoring Charlie's knowing look and Sue's smile.

Going up to her room, she drops down on her bed and grabs her phone. It feels a little weird to tell Jasper about her date, but she wants him to know.

Pulling up his name, she sends him a text instead of calling or Skyping.

 _I have a date._

His response is quick.

 _ **When did that happen?**_

 _A few minutes ago._

 _ **Who is he?**_

 _His name is Austin. He lived here when we were in elementary school, but moved away the summer before 6th grade. They lived in Seattle, but his mom hated the city, so when dad could hire his dad at the station they moved back. They came over for dinner tonight and he asked before he left._

 _ **What are you going to do?**_

 _Just a movie, I think._

 _ **When?**_

 _Friday night._

 _ **Cool. Just be careful.**_

 _I will_

They continued to text until Jasper needs to get to bed. They agree to talk the next day after Bella gets home from work before saying good night and then Bella sets her phone down next to her.

She lays there, her heart aching a little that Jasper didn't confess anything, but it shows her that her saying yes to Austin was the right decision.

 **-P-**

 _ **September 13, 2015**_

Jasper pulls up his Skype and clicks on Bella's name. It's a little later than he wanted to talk to her, but he'd tried to call earlier and she hadn't answered.

He presses the call button and waits as it rings. It takes longer for her to answer than normal and he sees why when she answers. Austin is there. Jasper suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, as he smiles at Bella.

"Happy Birthday." he says.

"Thank you," she says, giggling. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Not you. Austin's tickling me." she says, causing Jasper to not be able to suppress rolling his eyes this time. Thankfully, neither one of them are looking at him. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Fine," Austin says, standing up. "I'll go hang out with Seth for a minute."

Bella waits until he leaves her room and then turns back to Jasper. "Sorry, about that."

"It's fine." Jasper says, even though it really isn't, but he doesn't want to get into that with her. "How's your day?"

"It was good. Austin took me to Port Angeles and we went window shopping for a little bit before he bought me a book at the bookstore. Then we went to lunch. Now, we're just hanging out here until dinner. Thank you again for my present." Bella says.

"You're welcome" He says smiling. It wasn't much, just a black leather bracelet connected in the middle with a horseshoe, but he's glad she likes it.

"So how was your day?" Bella asks after a few seconds.

"It was okay. I didn't do much, just a little bit of homework I needed to do."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It wasn't, since it was math." he says.

"You aren't done yet?" Austin asks, popping his head into Bella's room.

"In a few minutes." Bella answers.

Jasper can't tell, but he suspects Austin rolls his eyes because Bella sighs. He wants to continue talking, but he knows that in a few minutes they'll be interrupted again.

"I'm going to go." he says, drawing her attention back to him.

"No, we can talk for a little while longer."

"That's okay, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Bella says.

Jasper mutters a bye, but he's too occupied with hanging up that he doesn't notice Bella's face fall. Once she's gone, he groans and leans his back against his chair.

He really doesn't like Austin at all, something about him just doesn't sit well with Jasper. He still loves talking to Bella and they still talk every day, but if Austin is there, which is usually 9 times out of 10, the conversation is short like it was tonight. Things are different and he doesn't like it.

He knows that sitting in his room and thinking about it will just piss him off, so he stands and heads down the hall to Rosie's room to see if she wants to go for ice cream.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **October 31, 2015**_

"God, it's cold." Bella says, scrubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Why didn't I choose a different costume?"

"Because you look hot in that one, baby." Austin says, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Here, I'll keep you warm."

Bella smiles up at him as she feels her phone vibrate against her leg. Pulling it free, she glances at the screen and then mutters, "Crap."

"What?" Austin asks.

"Just give me a minute." she answers stepping to the side.

Opening Jasper's text she sees…

 _ **Are you home?**_

 _No, I'm sorry._

 _ **Oh, I thought we were going**_ _ **to**_ _ **Skype and show off our costumes?**_

 _We were, it's my fault. Austin showed up early and I completely forgot._

 _ **Didn't you tell him we were going to Skype before you left.**_

 _I did, but he must have forgotten too. I'm sorry._

 _ **Yeah, okay. Well, I'm a pirate.**_

 _Cool, but please don't be mad._

 _ **I'm not. What did you dress up like?**_

 _You can't laugh._

 _ **Okay.**_

 _Promise?_

 _ **I promise.**_

 _Minnie Mouse_

 _ **Seriously?**_

 _Yeah. I'm freezing, but Austin likes it._

 _ **I bet he does.**_

 _Jasper.._

 _ **What?**_

 _Don't be like that. I don't know why you don't like him._

 _ **I never said I didn't like him.**_

 _You didn't have to._

 _ **Do you like him?**_

 _Yeah._

 _ **Then that's all that matters.**_

 _No, it's not._

 _ **Yeah, it is, but I don't really want to get into it anymore.**_

 _But…_

 _ **He's your boyfriend, and I'm just a friend. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. It is what it is because we don't have to like each other. As long as we're still friends at the end of the day that's all I care about it.**_

 _We'll always be friends._

 _ **Then it's all good. Go have fun and I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow.**_

 _Alright. Bye._

 _ **Bye**_

Bella stares at her phone for a few seconds, hating the way that whole conversation went.

"Bella, come on. Jeez…" Austin calls.

Glancing over her shoulder, she finds he's moved forward quite a bit. She puts her phone away, promising herself that tonight she'll spend with Austin, but tomorrow will be all Jasper.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **November 26, 2015**_

Jasper throws his phone on the table after Bella's phone goes to voicemail for the third time. He's tried to get a hold of her for the last three days, but she hasn't answered any of his texts or calls and she hasn't been on Skype.

He should have known this would happen. Ever since she started dating Austin things have been going downhill and now it seems they've reached the bottom. The only good, long conversation they've had since August was the day after Halloween. Austin wasn't there and they'd spent almost five hours on Skype. It was like every time before him, but since then there has been only a quick hey in text or a five minute how was your day on the computer. It sucked.

"Hey son, what's wrong?" Maria asks as she comes into the kitchen just as he throws his phone back down after trying to call Bella again.

"I can't get a hold of Bella." he says. "She's probably off with that douchenugget."

"Language." Maria says.

"Sorry mama, but he is. He's always around. I had her first."

Maria turns around and buries her head in the fridge so he can't see her smile. Once she gains her composure, she turns around and says, "Okay, one Bella isn't a toy so no one gets to have her. And two, son why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"She already knows I like her."

"Not as more than a friend."

"How else am I supposed to like her?

"Honey, I love you, but please tell me you aren't that clueless. I've seen it for over a year. You like that girl and you want to be more than a friend."

"It's not like that with us and even if I did like her, it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"She already has a boyfriend."

"True, but they aren't married.

"He lives in the same town as she does."

"Also true, but you've both made a friendship work despite the distance, why couldn't a relationship work?"

"That's different."

"Honey, I keep hearing excuses and not reasons. If you like that girl, like I know you do it's time you throw your hat in the ring before it's too late."

"What if it is?" Jasper asks, no longer denying what they both know to be true.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Maria says, patting his hand.

Jasper nods and watches his mom go back to the living room. When he's alone again, he sits thinking about everything. He should have told her over the summer when he first realized his feelings for Bella had changed. He'd been afraid though, afraid of losing their friendship and the easiness that had been there from the beginning. So, he'd kept quiet and it had killed him when she'd told him she had a date. He should have spoken up then, but he'd let the moment pass thinking it would turn out like her date with Eric. And then it wasn't and it made him jealous. Jealous that Austin was there everyday when all he had was the phone and the computer. And with each day that went by he put off saying anything until now it seemed pointless. She wouldn't return his feelings, if she did she wouldn't want to be with Austin.

Jasper scrubs his hands over his face and pushes away from the table. If he continues to think about this right now, he's just going to get upset. He'll talk to Bella tomorrow and lay it all out on the table.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **December 21, 2015**_

Bella is a bad friend. She knows this. She sent Jasper a text earlier to wish him a Happy Birthday, and she'd meant to call but by the time she'd gotten home tonight it was too late. And then on top of it, she'd forgotten to mail him his present. It was still sitting on her desk and would have to wait until tomorrow.

She knows she's put him on the back burner lately and while she's tried to keep up with everything she just couldn't seem to. Between school, and work, and Austin there just doesn't seem to be enough hours. And yeah she could put Austin off, but every time she tried it made him mad. It was annoying sometimes, but she liked it to. It made her feel wanted and cared about, plus he was the first guy that showed her that kind of attention.

Bella sighs and rolls over, her eyes falling on Jasper's present. She misses him and that's her fault. As her eyes grow heavy, she tells herself that tomorrow she'll call and talk to him; tomorrow she'll be a better friend.

 **-P-**

 **January 9, 2016**

Jasper has given up. He's tried, but no matter what he does Bella seems to be lost to him; she's never online anymore, texts go unanswered and her phone always seems to be off. Since the day after Thanksgiving, he's only gotten one text wishing him a Happy Birthday and a scribbled sorry, on his late birthday present.

He had fully intended to tell her how he felt the day after Thanksgiving, but when he'd called Austin had been there and he wasn't going to pour his heart out in front of that moron. If he'd known that was it though, he'd wouldn't have cared, but hindsight was 20/20 he guesses.

He needs to get his head on straight though and move on, since he's starting to take things out on the people that do care about him. He'd made both Rosie and his mama cry at Christmas and his dad had come close to kicking his ass. Even Peter wasn't talking to him at the moment, since he'd insulted Charlotte last week. He hadn't meant too, but seeing them all over each other had sent him over the edge and she'd caught the brunt of his anger.

He'd do better tomorrow he tells himself as he rolls over to stare at the ceiling.

 **-P-**

 _ **February 14, 2016**_

Bella sits on the curb and wraps her arms around her legs. She's freezing, her eyes are red and burning, and she feels like an idiot. She should have never said yes to Austin in August, she knows that now, but it's a little too late.

She'd lost Jasper, especially if his text tonight was any indication. It was wrong and she shouldn't have texted him, not after the way she's treated him the last four months. But he was the first person she'd thought of when Austin had broken up with her and put her out at the diner when he found out she wouldn't be sleeping with him that night.

His... _ **and?**_...after she'd told him had been like a knife to her gut, but she couldn't be mad and she couldn't blame him.

It was her fault they weren't talking, her fault that their friendship was over. She has no one to blame but herself. She's hoping she can fix it, but she's really not sure if she can. She won't hope for anything more with him. She crashed any hope of that ship sailing a long time ago, but she'll do anything, she'll grovel and beg and apologize if it means he'll just be her friend again.

Bella is so lost in thought she doesn't realize Charlie is there until he squats down in front of her and says, "I'm going to kill that boy."

Despite everything Bella lets out a laugh because she knows he doesn't mean it. However, he is angry and she doesn't want things to get out of hand.

"I'm okay, Dad. He didn't hurt me or touch me."

"He put you out in the dark and the cold. He's going to have to answer for that."

"I know you don't want to, but please can we just forget this happened. I fine and I'm never going to talk to him again."

"That may be the case, but I can't forget it. You're my daughter and it is my job to protect you. I won't have him thinking this is okay, so give me this. Let me set him straight so he doesn't do this to some other girl. If it helps, I won't kill him or even maim him a little." Charlie says, his mustache twitching when Bella laughs.

"Okay, Dad. You can talk to him."

"Thank you. Now let's get you home and warm before you get sick."

Bella nods and lets him help her up. She slides into the warm front seat and leans her head against the door when Charlie shuts it. She's tired and just wants to go home and sleep.

And tomorrow, she'll begin to try and repair her relationship with Jasper.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **March 1, 2016**_

Jasper stares at the email that's been sitting in his inbox for a week. He hasn't read it, hasn't even opened it, but he can't find the will to delete it. This isn't the first time Bella has tried to contact him since Valentine's Day. She'd called and texted every day for a week, but he let the calls go to voicemail and the texts go unanswered. They were all still there though, but like the email he hasn't listened to or read them.

He thought he was doing good, since his decision to be better. He quit snapping at his friends, Rosie, and his parents. He'd made up with Charlotte and Peter. But then Bella's text on Valentine's Day came and everything came back. He shouldn't feel bad about the one he'd sent inreturn, but he did. He shouldn't still like her and want to be with her and he shouldn't want her to keep trying until he gives in and talks to her, but he does.

He tells himself not to do it, when he finds his hand on his mouse. He tells himself not to do it when he moves the arrow on his screen to her name. He tells himself not to do it when he clicks on the email. And he tells himself not to read it even as he leans forward and starts to read…

 **To: SouthernBoy97**

 **From: BookwormB97**

 **Subject: No apology will be good enough…**

 _Dear Jasper,_

 _I know that no matter what I say I can't make up for the last five months. I won't ever be able to apologize enough for how I treated you. And even though I know this, I'm still going to try. I'm sorry, Jasper._

 _I'm sorry for not making time for you. I'm sorry for putting off your phone calls. I'm sorry for not answering your texts. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I let some boy turn my head and I treated you like you didn't matter. But you do, Jasper. You matter to me more than I could ever say._

 _I'm sorry that I sent you that text on Valentine's Day, like it was okay for me to do so. I'm sorry for all the phone calls and texts lately and I'm sorry for this email. I know I don't have any right to bother you after what I've done and I sure as hell don't have a right to ask for forgiveness._

 _You should hate me. I'd understand. Oh, god you should hate me and probably do. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore._

The email ends abruptly and Jasper is floored. He was prepared to read it and be done, but now he doesn't know what to do. Oh hell, who is he kidding? He knows what to do.

Leaving the email where it is, he moves the arrow over to Skype and clicks on it. He smiles when he sees Bella is online and hits call.

It rings once and then twice and then a third time, and he almost hangs up but then she's there with tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't think you were going to answer." he says in greeting.

"I thought I was seeing things." she says. "I'm so-"

"No," he says, cutting her off. "You've said enough. It's my turn now."

Bella nods and waits patiently for him to continue. It takes him a moment, but then he says, "I wanted to hate you. It would have made the last few months easier. But three and a half years of friendship wouldn't let me. Three and a half years that you forgot about within two months. I'm mad at you and I'm hurt and you were an idiot for sending that text to me on Valentine's Day.

"It's why I sent back what I did, but even through all of that I still wanted to drive up there and beat the hell out of that asshole. And then I wanted to beat the hell out of him a second time for ruining the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Do you know what all that means?"

"That when we hang up that's it, we won't talk anymore." Bella says quietly.

"No stupid, it means that even though I have every reason to not want to repair this friendship, I'm willing to try. We're not going to magically be fixed tomorrow or even next week, and I'm not sure things will be the way they once were, but I'm willing. But if you ever do something like this to me again, I'm done and nothing you say will be able to change my mind. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella says, scared to say anything else.

"Okay," Jasper says with a nod. "Now, I have to go. I have some homework left to do and midterms to study for. but we'll talk tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Jasper."

 **-** **P-**

 _ **April 2, 2016**_

Bella waits by the mailbox, glancing up and down the street.

"Come on," she grumbles, willing the mailman to turn the corner.

Her phone rings from her pocket and she grins when she sees Jasper name on the front. Things still weren't completely perfect between them, but they were getting there. They'd spent the last month talking every night, catching up and reminding each other why they'd become friends in the first place. Bella still apologized every chance she got and Jasper has only recently stopped telling her to knock it off. It doesn't do any good, since she feels like she has many years of saying it before it will be enough times.

Bella answers her phone on the third ring, and says immediately, "No, it isn't here yet."

"What the hell? Doesn't the mailman know he might have something very important in his bag?"

"I don't think he carries a bag."

"You know what I mean." he says, just as Bella squeals.

"Here he comes. Cross your fingers."

Bella taps her foot impatiently. It seems the mailman is going as slow as he can down her street. She knew waiting for her acceptance or rejection from Udub would be nerve wracking, but it is almost too much. She thought she'd go crazy with each day that passed and nothing arrived. Jasper had laughed at her, not in a mean way, but in a glad it's you and not me way. He'd already decided to take a year off and spend his time working with his dad. He wanted to make sure that was what he wanted before he wasted time at college.

"Finally," Bella says as the mailman stops in front of her. She ignores the look he gives her for her rudeness, since there is a big envelope addressed to her.

Taking it, she motions for him to put everything else in the mailbox and turns toward the house.

"I got it," Bella says as she walks across the yard and sits on the front steps.

"Well…" he says after five minutes.

"I'm scared to open it."

"Bella, they'd be stupid not to take you. Now, open it. My fingers are going to sleep."

Laughing, Bella slips her finger under the taped flap and slides it along. She takes a deep breath and pulls out the papers from inside. Reading quickly, she starts to cry.

"Are they stupid?" Jasper asks, when he hears her.

"No, I got in." Bella says and then laughs through her tears when he lets out a woohoo.

"I told you." he says.

"I know, but I was worried."

"You had no reason to be. I'm so proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you." she says, his words meaning more to her than anyone else's will.

"Okay, now go in that house and tell Charlie and Sue they're going to have to say goodbye in a few months. Celebrate and then call me and tell me how happy they are."

"I will. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be here." he says before he hangs up.

Bella sits there a little longer, tears running silently down her face. She's thankful she was able to share this moment with Jasper. Thankful, that he gave her the chance. And they still might not be perfect, but they were pretty damn close.

 **-P-**

 _ **May 7, 2016**_

"Mama, can you fix this for me?" Jasper asks as he walks into the kitchen, his tie hanging around his neck.

Maria rolls her eyes, but does what he asks. "I still can't believe I rented you a tux and you aren't even going to prom."

"Look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"It won't end like it did last year." he says, grinning.

Maria laughs and shakes her head as she smooths down his now tied tie. "Smart ass."

"Alright, how do I look?" he asks, stepping back.

"Like a dork." Rose says from where she's sitting at the table. "And a penguin. You're a dorky penguin, not a good look, and your date will think so too."

Jasper sticks his tongue out at her and receives a roll of her eyes and snarl of her nose in return. Ever since she'd turned 11, she'd gone from this cute little kid named Rosie to a snotty little turd named Rose most days. He still loved her though, It's why he ignores her continued muttering of dorky penguin under her breath.

"Rose, leave your brother alone and Jasper, you're going to be late." Maria says, handing him a plate of pizza.

"Alright, I'm off. Don't wait up." he says, grinning when Maria rolls her eyes again.

Jasper heads back upstairs and slides into his chair just as Bella calls on Skype. Perfect timing.

Neither one says anything at first as they take each other in. Bella has on a sky blue dress from what he can tell, her hair is up in a mass of curls, and she's wearing makeup for once.

"You look great." Jasper says after a moment.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Bella replies.

"Thank you. I don't look like a dorky penguin, right?"

Bella laughs and says, "No. Is that what Rosie called you."

"Yeah, and it's Rose now remember?"

"Right, good thing she didn't hear me. She'd yell at me again." Bella says, laughing.

"Probably." Jasper says. "But enough about her. Let's get this faux prom started."

"Are we idiots for doing this?"

"Probably, but it's better than dealing with cheesy decorations and too loud music though.

"True." Bella agrees. "So, dinner first?"

"Of course. I am having pizza."

"And I am having a hamburger and fries."

Jasper grins and they dig into their food, speaking every now and then when they don't have a mouthful.

Once they finish their meal, Bella sets her laptop up so Jasper can see her TV. They spend the rest of their faux prom watching movies that have a prom scene in them. It's all girl movies, but Jasper doesn't mind, since Bella lets him make fun of them. They make it through 10 things I Hate About You, Pretty In Pink, and Prom which is so bad even Bella makes fun of it.

When the credits finally roll, Bella flips the TV off and stretches. "I have to say this was so much better than going to my real prom."

"I couldn't agree more." Jasper says as he tries not to stare. Halfway through the second movie, she'd taken her hair down and the way it lay curled around her shoulders and face made her look even more gorgeous than she had been earlier in the night.

"Hey, you okay? Tired?" Bella asks.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, he can't go down that road again, and latches onto what she asks to explain his inattention.

"A little bit."

"Yeah, me too." she says, smiling. "I had a lot of fun tonight though. Thank you for being my faux date."

"I had fun to. And you're welcome. Talk tomorrow?"

"Yep. Around 1, my time?"

"Sounds good. I will talk to you then. Have a good night." Jasper says, smiling.

Bella returns it before she says, "You to."

When her face disappears from his screen, Jasper leans back and shakes his head a second time. He can't fall for her again. Or if he's honest, he can't fall for her anymore than he already has.

 **-** **P-**

 _ **May 27, 2016**_

"Dude, that is so not fair." Bella says as she stares at Jasper in his burgundy cap and gown.

Laughing, Jasper says, "I'm sorry I make it look so good."

"I could make it look good too. Unlike this thing." Bella says, waving her hand down along her own bright yellow gown.

"You make that look good."

"You're such a liar." Bella says, causing him to laugh. They both knew nothing could make this thing look good.

"Jasper, honey, we need to leave in a few minutes." Maria says sticking her head in his door, and coming in further when she sees Bella. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, Maria."

"Are you graduating today too?"

"No, I still have another week. I was just showing Jasper."

"Ahh, well Good luck and Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Maria offers her a smile and then says to Jasper, "I'm going to go make sure your sister is dressed and then we have to go."

"Okay, mama." he says.

Once Maria leaves the room, Jasper leans on the desk. "I'm out of here. I don't know when I'll be able to get back on."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella says, her tone giving him a weird vibe.

"Alright." Jasper says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella says almost too quickly. "Good luck and don't trip going up on stage."

"I won't." he says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. You need to go though. I'll talk to you later." There was that tone again, but before he can question it Bella has hung up and Maria is at his door.

After a too long ceremony that he can't concentrate on, too many pictures that annoy him, and a too long lunch he doesn't taste, he makes it back home. His thoughts have been on Bella the entire morning and the sudden change in her mood before he left. He can't figure out what caused it, but as soon as he's in front of his computer and opens the email waiting for him he understands.

 **To: SouthernBoy97 gmailcom**

 **From: BookwormB97 gmailcom**

 **Subject: I need to tell you something.**

I just hung up with you and I know you were wondering about my weirdness. I don't know why it hit me right then, instead of during finals or seeing you in your cap and gown, but I suddenly realized that we're sorta grownups. We're graduating high school and about to start the next chapter of our lives where all of our decisions affect who we become. And we're going to have to do things that scare us, even knowing that doing those things might ruin the best thing in our lives.

It's terrifying to think about, but it's even more terrifying not knowing. And I have to know. I saw this quote the other day. I don't know who it's by or anything but it said...friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.

That's what has happened. We started out as friends and then things changed. I've liked you for a while; I realized it when you were with Lucy. And I spent all of last summer trying to tell you without telling you, hoping you'd pick up on my subtle hints and then you didn't. I didn't say anything outright, afraid that it would ruin things. Granted, I almost did that anyway, but I digress.

Anyway, when I agreed to go out with Austin and I told you, I wanted so bad for you to tell me not to. I continued to see him because he made me feel wanted, something I couldn't get from you. That's not your fault, please don't think I'm blaming you. You didn't know how I felt. It was me settling.

And then I almost lost you. I hurt you so much, and yet you gave me a second chance. You showed me what it meant to be a true friend and I told myself not to fall any further for you. I tried I really did, I told myself it could ruin the friendship we were rebuilding, but it didn't work.

I fell in love with you. I want to be with you, even though I don't know how it will work living so far apart, but I want to try if you'll have me. You can take your time, think about it, and if you don't feel the same that's fine. I'll understand. Just please let me know one way or the other.

Okay, I hope to talk to you soon.

Love, Bella

Jasper stares at the screen for only a second and then he's on his feet, grabbing his phone. He doesn't think about the what ifs or the what can happens as he does the only thing he can after reading Bella's email.

 **-P-**

 _ **June 3, 2016**_

Bella twirls her cap around in her hands as she stands in the middle of her room. She's staring at her computer screen, trying to will Skype or her phone or her email to give her something from Jasper. Anything, even if it's a please never talk to me again. It's been a week, since she told him she loved him and nothing. When the first few days passed, she thought it was just him taking time and thinking about it, but now she wonders if she made a mistake.

Bella sighs and puts her cap on, making sure it's secure. She takes time to straighten her gown and smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. She checks her phone, Skype, and her email one more time. She thought he'd at least call to wish her luck at graduation.

When she can't put off leaving her room any longer, she sighs again and turns toward the door. Her eyes widen and a startled gasp leaves her lips as she finds the last person she expected leaning against the doorjamb.

"Surprise." Jasper says, giving her a smile

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"You graduate today and I wasn't going to miss it." Jasper says as he moves toward her. "I thought I was going to though, stupid truck broke down about halfway here."

Bella can only shake her head as he comes to a stop in front of her. She still can't quite believe he's here. She tries to speak, but every thought she has flies out of head when he leans down and presses his mouth to hers.

It's a simple kiss and when he pulls back a few seconds later, he leans his forehead against hers, and whispers, "Oh, and I love you too."

Bella gasps out a laugh and tips her head upward. The next kiss isn't so simple. It's one filled with promises and love and a knowledge that no matter what happens they're going to figure it out together.

 **-** **P-**

 **Epilogue will post soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 of 5

****FAGE 8:Soul Mates****

 ** **Title: Pen**** ** **P**** ** **als****

 ** **Written for: ifyouweremine****

 ** **Written By: abbymickey24****

 ** **Rating: T****

 ** **Summary/Prompt used: Friendship begins with simple talks. It blooms into a long and deep conversation. Next thing you know, you begin to care so much.****

 ** **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.****

 **community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 ** **Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, gem_del_mar. Without her pushing and helping, I don't know if I would have finished this on time.****

 ** **Enjoy…****

 **-P-**

 _ **June 18, 2022**_

"Bella, you look so beautiful." Rosalie says as she straightens Bella's dress; Leah and Charlotte nodding in agreement from where they stand behind her.

"So, do y'all." Bella says, earning a chuckle from Charlotte.

It always made her laugh when Bella let that word slip out, since she said it sounded weird coming from someone without an accent. Bella didn't mind, she loved Charlotte and knew her teasing was only done out of friendship.

"How much long?" Bella asks after a moment.

"About an hour." Leah answers. "Don't worry, it will pass before you know it."

Bella takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, she isn't nervous just ready. Today, has been almost 10 years in the making and she wants to get on with it.

The four girls continue to chat as they put the finishing touches on hair and makeup. With forty minutes to go, a knock sounds at the door and Maria sticks her head inside after Bella calls come in.

"You girls look gorgeous," Maria says, taking in all four of them.

"Are we starting early?" Bella asks hopefully, making her very soon to be mother-in-law laugh. She couldn't have asked for a better person for her son and she loves Bella dearly.

"Not yet, Sweetheart. I've come to deliver a message." Maria says. "Jasper wanted me to tell you to check your email."

Bella grins and rushes over to her bag. Pulling her tablet free, she quickly signs into gmail.

Lowering herself into a chair, she clicks on the one from Jasper and starts to read…

 **To: BookwormB97**

 **From: SouthernBoy97**

 **Subject: I love you**

 _My beautiful Bella,_

 _This is how we met, and how we made up when we both made stupid mistakes, and how you told me you loved me. So, I think it's only fitting that I use it today to tell you thank you._

 _Thank you for being you. You're the sweetest and kindest person I know and everything you do makes me a better man._

 _Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for letting me into your heart and for crawling into mine. Thank you for always being there when I need you and doing anything you can to make things better. Thank you for supporting me no matter what, but most of all…_

 _Thank you for loving me and agreeing to be my wife._

 _I love you so much more than I could ever say, Bella. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life telling you that everyday._

 _Now, dry your eyes and come meet me at the end of the aisle. It might be a little early, but I don't want to wait any longer._

 _Love, Jasper_

Bella finishes reading and has to quickly blink back the tears, so she doesn't mess up her makeup. She has a smile on her face though and does what he says.

It only takes a second for Leah to check to make sure things are good to go and then Bella is rushing them out the door twenty minutes ahead of schedule. They find Charlie heading their way, and turn him around.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." he whispers as they come to a stop just shy of the open patio doors.

"Thanks, dad," Bella whispers back as the music starts from outside and Rosalie begins her walk down the aisle.

Charlotte follows, then Leah, her matron-of-honor is gone, and finally it's Bella's turn.

"You ready?" Charlie asks.

"Oh yeah," Bella says and they take a few steps to the open doorway.

And then Bella stops. Her eyes sweep over the many faces staring back at her and she has to take a moment.

If you had asked her a long time ago to guess how many people would have been on her side at her wedding, she would have immediately said zero. The only one she thought would be there would have been standing beside her. But now, her side is filled.

Filled with people that didn't know her when she moved to Saint Jo two years ago, but accepted her without question. Filled with her co-workers and students, who all love the Northern that makes the high school a little brighter.

As her eyes continue to look out of the sea of people they fall on two men in places of honor at the front with family. One is Mr. Masen and the other is Mr. Cullen or Carlisle and friend as she calls him. It's only right they're here and she wouldn't want it any other way, after all they're the reason for today.

Bella moves on to her mom and her brother in every way but blood. They've shown her nothing but love in the years since they came into her life and she is grateful for them everyday.

Then she sees her three sisters, each one standing at the front and giving her the biggest smiles they can. All three love her dearly and she's thankful they're in her life.

From there she finds Maria and Samuel, they're a second set of parents to her. They raised a good man and have treated her like a daughter since her first visit the summer before she started college. And if she and Jasper are as happy and as in love as they are, their life together will be nothing short of amazing.

And then there is Jasper, Bella thinks as her eyes finally fall on the most important person in her life. He looks so handsome standing there in his suit, his smile wide and his eyes bright. She doesn't know what she did in a past life to get so lucky in this one. He's been there every step of the way. He stayed with her in Seattle as she got her teaching degree and he would have stayed even though he missed Texas if she'd wanted him to, but she didn't want to.

She knew after her first trip to Texas that their life would be on the ranch and as soon as she graduated they made the move. Jasper dropped out of Udub where he was getting his business degree, but he only had a year left and was able to finish it online. Now, he runs the ranch with his dad's help. She loves watching him with the horses, and she knows it's what he was meant for.

She loves the life they've built here, even if she misses her mom and dad. She's tried to get them to move closer, especially since Seth is now at the University of Texas in Dallas. But they love Forks, plus it allows them to be close to Leah, Jacob, and her nephew and their grandson, Paul.. Maybe one day though.

"Bella," Charlie whispers, squeezing her hand and drawing her attention to him. "It's okay. I won't let you fall."

Bella smiles and glances back at Jasper who beckons her to him with a curve of a finger.

And as they take their first step down the aisle, Bella says, "Thanks, but you're too late. I've already fallen."

 **-** **P-**

 **And that's it. Ifyouweremine, I hope I did your prompt justice. I know you're mainly an Edward/Bella girl, but I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Jasper/Bella.**


End file.
